Love never dies
by Dance or die
Summary: Heart break is the real cause to Bella’s death. Story takes place after Edward leaves. Will Bella’s wondering ghost be stuck on earth for the rest of eternity waiting for the one she loves to come back?
1. Lifeless

Summery: Heart break is the real cause to Bella's death. Story takes place after Edward leaves. Will Bella's wondering ghost be stuck on earth for the rest of eternity waiting for the one she loves to come back?

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight…**

**(AN: I hope you enjoy this story…)**

Ch 1

They say it is impossible to die from a broken heart. But in my case, that's exactly what happened. Sure I was still breathing for a while but all I could do was sit there. I didn't eat, I didn't sleep. An occasional tear will slide down my cheek but other than that I was lifeless.

My father Charlie tried pretty much everything he could think of to bring me back to life. Nothing seemed to spark my interested. Every one and every thing has given up on me by that point.

The dangerous part is, when you act lifeless for so long that is exactly what you become.

I closed my eyes one night knowing I may never open them again. What was the point of living when he was not there. It wasn't _his_ fault. He's way to perfect to be at fault for anything. It's my fault, I'm the one that's giving up, I'm the one who is officially _lifeless._

**Ok, that was kind of a depressing chapter but hey, you gota start somewhere. Please R&R…**


	2. Tears

Disclaimer: Not mine

**Disclaimer: Not mine!!**

**(AN: Bella has passed, but don't hate me, she's not all the way gone. Next chapter Charlie tries to save Bella. tier)**

Ch 2

(Charlie's POV)

_I hate him! I hate him! I hate him for doing this to my baby! If he ever shows up again I'm going to kill him!_

Cullen did this to her. I've tried counselors, vacationing, even sending her away to Renee. She won't move. She won't speak. I have to try to force feed her just to keep her healthy. But the state she is in, she's far from healthy.

I am taking her to the hospital today to see if I can get any medication to help the depression pass. This is outrageous.

I entered her room and just like always, she was curled up on the bed, eyes staring across the room at nothing. "That's it! Isabella Marie Swan! Get your butt out of bed! I'm taking you to the Doctor!" I screamed.

She didn't even twitch.

"Bella." I walked over to her. To myself I said, "I'm going to kill Edward Cullen for this." All of a sudden, Bella moved. She started to hyperventilate, her face turning a purplish color. "Bella? Bella!"

I picked her up and ran towards the cruiser. Her breathing labored even more. "Bella honey, hold on!" I turned on the siren. "Breathe, slowly, in and out, in and out. Come on Bella take a breath!" I sped out of Forks to the Hospital.

Entering the building with my baby in my arms. "Help! This is an emergency!" nurses and doctors flew every which way, getting a stretcher and breathing equipment. Someone took Bella from my arms and placed her on a stretcher, rolling her through double doors that were for staff only.

I sank to the floor blubbering. I couldn't lose her. _My baby girl, I can't live without her. This is all my fault. I just had to say the E word in front of her._ I curled up in a corner which looked odd for a grown man to do. But I didn't care, I love my Bella.

…

"Mr. Swan?" it was a man's voice. The doctor. I must have fallen asleep.

"How's Bella?" I sat up quickly which wasn't one of my smartest moves. I felt dizzy once I stood all the way up.

"Mr. Swan you might want to sit back down." He warned. I did. "Charlie, your daughter had a heart attack. It was major and…" pause. "Her heart just wasn't strong enough to hang on." Another pause. "I'm sorry Mr. Swan. She didn't make it even to the OR."

"What do you mean she wasn't strong enough?! My daughter is the strongest person you'll ever meet! Of course she made it! That is NOT a funny joke doc!" Who was he to tell me I've lost my daughter! "You sir, need to go back to college and maybe pick a new career, because you suck at this one!" I was in his face now. "Let me see her and I'll happily prove you wrong!"

I followed him to the back and there she was lifeless as ever. The only difference was the peace displayed across her face now.

I walked to her side. "Bella honey? Please wake up for daddy. I'm here baby, no more need to be afraid." I brushed my hand across her cheek waiting for her eyes to open and recognize me. "Sweetheart, it's time to wake up and go home now." Nothing… "Bella, please sweetie, your scaring daddy. Open your eyes! Bella!" still nothing… I was frantic now. "Isabella! This isn't funny, please baby!" I crumbled to my knees at her bedside. "I love you, please wake up!"

The doctor pulled me back. "No! Bella please baby! Show them your still here!"

"Mr. Swan!"

"Please baby!" I was blubbering again. "Please just open your eyes!"

"Charlie, it's time for you to go now."

"NO! NO! NO! NO! NO! Bella! Come back!" I was pulled out the door. "I love you baby girl." Numbly I gave up and let the doctor hall me out of the room, away from my greatest love.

**Once again that was kinda harsh but after the next chapter things should get better.**


	3. What have I Done

Disclaimer: I'm not that good of a writer

**Disclaimer: I'm not that good of a writer.**

**(AN: Just smile… things should get better soon. )**

Ch 3

Bella's POV

(Ten years later.)

I'm sure you've heard of déjà-vu. It's kind of cool right? Well try it ten hundred times over again, it becomes really annoying by about the fifth time. It's not like I have a choice. I guess I have some unfinished business. The only thing that comes to mind is _Edward._

He still hasn't come. I miss him more than anything.

I watched Charlie for two years trying to get over me. My funeral was not a happy time.

…_Flash Back…_

_My friends from school showed up, along with the rest of the small town of Forks. Some La Push natives came. (Friends of Charlie) Renee and Phil were in the front row. Poor Mom, it looked like she hasn't had any sleep since the incident. _

_I went up next to her. I tried to touch her hand but there was no physical connection. I could have sworn she felt something because the tears stopped and she sat up straighter. Phil must have noticed this too, he asked, "Are you alright?"_

_Renee smiled a little. "Phil, I can feel her. God, she's still here with us. I can feel Bella."_

"_Hon, you just need some sleep. Everything will be alright once we get home."_

"_No, she's here and as long as she's still here I will be too."_

"_Please not today." Phil tried to convince._

_Renee stood up. "Do not tell me what to do. This is my daughter and she is still here!" With a whimper she exited the room, all teary-eyed. _

_I felt so bad things turned out this way. I know I didn't feel like living at the time but right now living would be better than… what I am now_.

…_End of Flash Back…_

I was stuck. I couldn't comfort the ones I loved. A couple years later Charlie had had enough and moved out. He had too many memories of me in that house; so he repeated every night before he went to bed.

I've hurt everyone, Edward never showed, and now ten years since my death and I have a new problem. A new family decided to move into _MY_ house.

**Oh no, What is Bella's ghost going to do? Will she live with it or will there be a **_**HAUNTING?**_**… oooooo (R&R and find out)**


	4. Rocking Chair

Disclaimer: I promise all of the rice in China that this is not mine

**Disclaimer: I promise all of the rice in China that this is not mine.**

**(AN: please remember to review nicely, no flames. The new Family is…**

**Declan- Father**

**Arianna- Mother**

**Twin Boys: (11 yrs old)**

**Troy- Oldest**

**Edwin- Youngest by two minuets)**

Ch 4

(Troy's POV)

Great, another new house. This one isn't like the rest. There are too many trees, the house looks like my grandma decorated it, and it had an odd smell to it.

"Boy's, you'll be sharing the room across the hall from me and mom." Dad said.

I hate sharing a room with my brother. Its part of the 'I want to be an individual in a twin' situation. The room was empty except for a rocking chair in the corner. I wonder who it belonged to.

The old rocker creaked under my wait as I sat on it. Dust flew everywhere.

"What are you doing?" My brother asked.

I started to rock back and forth. "Nothin."

"Where'd you get the rocker?"

"I dono, it was just here. I can tell it's really old. Maybe it's been here forever."

Edwin came closer. With a sigh he said, "Can I try it?"

"No."

"Ugh, why not?"

"Cause I'm older."

"By two minutes. Get over it already." He tried to pull me off the chair.

"Oh, shut up Edwin. Go cry to mom. That's what you're good at." Right on cue the water works exploded from my brother and I watched him run out of the room. Oh great, now I was going to get it.

I stood up ready to follow him out when I got pushed to the floor. "Oooow! Hey!" I looked behind me to see who it was but no one was there. Spooky.

"Mom!" I ran from the room.

**Wow four chapters in one night. Go me. Now I'm tierd good night……zzzzzzz… oh I guess I have to shut down the computer now… CLICK**


	5. No Buts

Disclaimer: I own a teddy bear named 'Puff' (he rattles) but not Twilight

**Disclaimer: I own a teddy bear named 'Puff' (he rattles) but not Twilight.**

**(AN: I get to see my dad today. I'm so happy… anyways, Bella being in her ghost state she's not entirely clear with the rest of the mortal world. So she is mistaken at first when she hears the name Edwin.)**

Ch 5

(Bella's POV)

_"Oh, shut up Edwin. Go cry to mom. That's what you're good at."_

Did he just say what I thought he said? I've been sitting at my bedroom window, of course waiting for HIM. But some one just called HIS name.

I turned to see a little boy in tears and a replica of him sitting in my rocking chair. The first boy ran out of the room and then the other boy followed. I would not tolerate him touching my furniture. Thinking quickly I use all the energy I could that existed in the room and knocked him down. He has to learn some how.

_"Oooow! Hey!" _He looked back at me so I crossed my arms and smirked at him. Confusion swept over his childlike face, and then he yelled, _"Mom!" _and stumbled out of the room.

That was so priceless I had to laugh. Wait, I didn't know I could do that. Think of the possibilities. Grinning widely I prepared my next attack.

(Troy's POV)

"Mom! Mom! I think this house is haunted."

She had her hands on her hips and a deep glare in her eyes. Uh oh, that's not one of my favorite poses from her. Edwin was hiding behind her smiling.

"Troy Anthony Farley! What did you do to your brother?!"

"I…"

"You need to treat him with respect. He is your brother for goodness sakes." Oh no, she was coming closer.

"But…"

"Don't you dare use that word towards me. You're lucky you even have a brother. Some people go on through life…"

Here she goes, again.

"Mom?"

"What?"

I sighed, "I'm sorry."

"Don't tell me that."

I sighed louder, "Edwin, I'm sorry."

"I'll forgive you if I can sit in the rocker up stairs." He crossed his arms in satisfaction.

"Fine."

That's when mom butted in. "Wait, you have a rocking chair in your room?"

"Yep." We both said in unison.

We went back up stares to show her.


	6. Note

Disclaimer: Not mine…

**Disclaimer: Not mine…**

**(AN: I really confused. One, how do I get a Beta? Two, how do I ****reply to a review the fan fiction way? And for **True-Vampire-Lover **I will try to make my chapters longer. I hope you enjoy the next chapter and since I don't have a Beta yet, I'll try my best on grammar.)**

Ch 6

(Bella's POV)

The woman and her two boys came back. I was sitting in the rocking chair when they entered the room.

"It's over there." said one of the boys pointing.

She walked over to it. "Wow it must be an antique."

She did exactly what I dreaded she would to do. She sat down. It was the most awkward experience when someone decides to sit through you. There was a tingly yet warm whoosh of energy that blew through my body. I felt faint but also highly arisen. I can connect it to being woken up with a bucket of ice water. Well, what ever it was I didn't like it.

Quickly jumping up from the chair I heard the woman gasp.

"Boys? Did you just feel the cold breeze? I don't think the window's open. This must be a drafty house."

Drafty house my butt. I am getting mad. This woman I taking over my turf, invading my territory. This is war.

"Get Out Of My House!" I yelled. They didn't hear a word I screamed. I tried to do the energy trick again and knock her down like I did before. It didn't work, she was too heavy. Walking closer to get as close as I could to her face. "GET OUT! YOU NEED TO LEAVE NOW!" still nothing.

You know that annoying feeling when you can tell when you're being ignored? Well, try having them look right at you while doing it.

She shivered, "I can feel the draft again. You boys should bundle up until your father has a chance to fix it." What made me angrier wasn't her words but the fact that she walked through me again to get to the door.

With another shiver she looked back, shaking her head disapprovingly and left the room. I growled.

"Ok, It's my turn." I looked around to see who was going to sit in the chair next. One of the boys walked happily to the rocker.

I'm sure he wouldn't be too heavy to knock over. Collecting the energy from the room again I headed towards the boy.

"You know what, I changed my mind Edwin. You're not aloud to sit on the chair." The name through me off again.

"What?! Mom said I could!" He sat in the rocker.

"I'm the oldest and I said no." Walking over he pulled his brother from where he sat. They started to wrestle on the ground. I had a sudden urge to protect the boy that shared the name that belonged to my angel.

Picking up paper and a pencil I wrote a message. I walked over, I dropped the paper on the fighting brothers.

(Troy's POV)

A piece of paper fell out of nowhere. I stopped the fight to read it. It read…

_Leave Edward alone or you will pay dearly._

"What's it say? What's it say?" Edwin asked. I was too shocked to answer so I handed him the note. His forehead wrinkled as he read it carefully. "Who's Edward?" he asked.

"Whoever wrote this; I think they meant you." my mouth still gaping.

He looked at the note again. "Are you sure?"

"I don't no."

What if it was the ghost. I got up to get a pen.

"what are you doing?" Edwin asked.

"Just wait and see." I said as I wrote on the paper.

(Bella's POV)

**_Is someone there__?_**

Now I have a chance to communicate with the humans. I bent down writing…

_Y-e-s_

Both boys jumped back. They were searching for the right words I can tell. All that came out was a swift, "Woe."

"Let me write to it." Edwin took the pen hastily.

_**What's your name?**_

_B-e-l-l-a _

_S-w-a-n_

"Wait, I have a question for it." The other boy took the page. The room was starting to lack energy and I was getting weaker, but I was determined to try to answer whatever question it was.

_**Who is this Edward and why do you want to protect him?**_

The letters that spelled out the question were clear and I know the exact answer.

_L-O-V-E_

**Alright, that's it for now. I hope you liked it. I tried my best to reach everyone's expectations of me and my story. I would be grateful if you answered my questions on the top of the page and please Review and tell me how I did so far. If you hang in there, boy will the story have a surprise for you. :)**


	7. Goodnight Bella

Disclaimer: I don't own it; I'm just another screen-name wan-to-be

**Disclaimer: I don't own it; I'm just another screen name. **

**(AN: Wow, Chapter seven already. Thank you for answering my questions. Read and enjoy.) **XD

Ch 7

(Troy's POV)

Love? The ghost has a crush on my brother? But he's only eleven, plus I'm better looking. Edwin seemed just as shocked as I felt. I pondered for a question a little while. Then wrote…

_**Are you saying you love my brother?**_

There was no reply.

"Boy's!" mom yelled from down stares. "Please help your father finish unpacking the rest of the stuff!" I didn't want to leave the ghost now, what if she disappears.

"Now!" yelled mom again.

"Come on Troy we're going to get in trouble." Edwin left the room. I folded the note and put it on the rocking chair. Ugh, mom's ruin everything.

(Bella's POV)

I could tell I pushed my abilities too far. It almost felt like I was evaporating. I wanted to answer that ridiculous question really badly. I am so frustrated. I didn't do anything to deserve such annoying torture. The least I can be granted is the ability to leave the house or for that matter, my room. All I can do is sit here.

I wonder if Edward knew I was dead. If he did, would he come back and check? Would he even care that me, a worthless human had moved to the next life, which from what I've experienced so far it's not much of a life? When he said he loved me, was it a lie? I started crying for him but no tears appeared which made me sob harder.

Curling up in my rocking chair I tried to find comfort. I tried to think back when I was an infant being rocked back and forth by my mother as she calmed me. I wish I could go back to the form of innocence, to be happy with milk and a teddy bear.

Oh no, Emmet my big teddy bear. Did he care that I was dead? And Alice, the most amazing sister I could ever ask for.

"BELLA, STOP!" I yelled, "GET A HOLD OF YOURSELF!" I took a breath. "They didn't leave you Edward did." That thought didn't help anything. I started rocking again forgetting everything and all time.

"Troy, come see this!"

I looked up surprised by the sudden out burst of a little boy. Both boys looking straight at me. It had gotten darker outside and the moon seemed to smile through the window.

"Do you think it's moving by itself?" Edwin asked.

"No stupid, it's obviously the ghost."

I immediately stopped rocking. They were both holding a big box of stuff. They set the boxes down and came closer to me. Troy reached out and tried to touch me. "Bella?" he asked. The dizzy sensation entered my body again as his hand went through my upper arm. He shivered the same time I did.

On the other side of me Edwin touched my other arm making me uncomfortable. I stood up quickly and went to the other side of the room.

"Try the note again." Edwin suggested. Troy grabbed the paper again and wrote…

_**Bella? Were you just sitting in the rocking chair?**_

I tried to reply but I was too worn out from the physical contact.

"Great, we scared her away."

Troy stated, "Yah, but I know it was her. Edwin we just touched a ghost. Did you feel how cold she was?"

"That was her?" he said, eyes growing wide.

"Troy, Edwin, are you boys exited for your first night in this house?" a man walked into the room.

"Sure dad." They both said.

The man was tall and slim. He had muscles on his biceps and looked like the dad that does everything anyone throws his way. Unlike Charlie who would be perfectly happy sitting and watching ESPN for the rest of his life. Poor Charlie, I put him through hell when I died. Deep in thought about my loved one's pain and suffering I lost track of time again.

The lights shut off and both boys crawled into their separate beds.

"Good night Edwin." Troy whispered.

"Good night Troy." was the reply.

I wish I could sleep. I would do anything to curl up in to Edward's arms right now, to have him lightly hum my lullaby in my ear as I slip off to dream about him.

Then two small voices broke my silent pity.

"Good night Bella."

And all was quiet except the soft even breaths of the sleeping brothers.

**For my readers… should I put in some of Edwin's POV or should I leave it between Bella and Troy? Thank you for reading and please review. I love all of you that do. Have a good Friday!!**


	8. Broken Heart

**Disclaimer: I don't own the twilight characters but I like to make them do funny stuff. O.o**

**(AN: AAAAAAAAHHHHHH!! Alright it's out of my system now.) **

Ch 8

(Edward's POV)

_God, I miss her. I wonder what Bella is doing right now. _I would do anything to go see her but no, I have to stay strong.

I've lived in many different locations since I left Fork. I am temporarily staying with the other vegetarian coven in Alaska. Tanya has been more of a pain in the butt then usual. The more she hung on me, the more I wanted Bella back.

I felt, what's the word for it? _Lifeless_. Yah, that was it; I could not live much longer without her.

Alright I'm weak. I have to call Alice and get all the info on my angel.

I pulled out my black cell phone and called my psychic sister.

_Ring… Ri-_

"Edward," her voice chimed on the other end of the line. "I knew you were going to call." She said satisfied.

"Hey Alice. I was wondering if you can do a small favor for m-…"

"NO Edward. You made the rules you have to keep them."

I sighed, "But Alice. Don't you want to see what Bella is up to too?" I pouted.

"Of course I do. I love her just as much as you do."

Hope… "Please…" I whispered quietly. There was a long pause causing me to get a little anxious. "PLEASE!"

"Fine! One quick look and then we have to leave her alone, agreed?"

At this point I was disparate for this opportunity. "Agreed."

(Troy's POV)

This whole moving thing was getting pretty old. All it is is boxes, dust, and decorating. Something I, a preteen slash boy does not enjoy doing. I for one would rather play or find new information about the ghost.

Today my mom was taking me and my brother to the grocery store. Now I hate shopping but I figured it would be a good way to ask about my little ghost friend.

"Troy honey? It's time to go." Mom hollered up the stairs. I made my way down the stairs and out to the car. I was exited. I guess Edwin was in the same mood I was in because I saw him bouncing up and down in the back seat of the car like a two year old with the knowledge of going to a park.

We pulled out of the drive way. The drive wasn't that long but to me it felt like forever. Finally the store came up into view.

Let the investigation begin.

…

"Boy's, go pick out one box of cereal each."

"Ok mom." we both said in unison. I hate it when we do that. The store wasn't that crowded. But there were a couple people around that we could interview. There was a worker restocking the cereal isle. He was tall, blond, kind of fat, and he looks about twenty five. Here's our first victim.

"Hi, my name's Troy Farley and this is my brother Edwin. We're new here to Fork's." I stuck out my hand.

He shook it then said, "Oh, hello there; my name is Mike Newton. I've lived here all my life. Aren't you the family that moved into Chief Swan's old place? How do you like Forks so far?"

Swan, that sounded familiar.

"It's ok; really wet. And I'm not sure whose house I moved into but I have a question for you."

"Shoot."

Here we go. "Has there ever been a Bella that lived in Forks?"

The man froze. All of a sudden he looked really sad. "Why would you want to know?" he asked.

Edwin spoke up quickly. "It's a secret. We were just wondering."

"Can you tell us about her?" I added.

"Well my shift will be over in five minutes. If you can stick around till that I'll tell you anything you want to know."

We shrugged. "I think we'll still be here."

He smiled sweetly. "Great, I'll meet you back in this isle in five." He said then walked away.

We picked out our choice of cereal's and headed back to the cart.

"What took you two so long?" mom asked.

We looked at each other. "Um… we…"

"…made a new friend. His name is Mike." Edwin finished. I elbowed him. "Ow!" he whispered. Great now mom's going to be suspicious.

Or maybe I was wrong. "Wow, a new friend already. That's great boy's." she stated and that was it; no suspicion, no questions, she just kept walking. Maybe Forks was an overly safe town. _Snap out of it. You have to go and meet up with Mike now._

"Mom? Can me and Edwin explore the store?" I asked politely.

"Yes you may." We turned to go… "and Troy?"

"Yah mom?"

"The correct wording is; 'May Edwin and I'. You need to work on your grammar dear." **(AN: he he… I had to do it… :D)**

"Ok mom."

We raced to the cereal isle and there was Mike standing there casually. "Are you boy's ready to learn about Isabella Swan?" We nodded and the story began.

...

"Chief Swan had a daughter. His wife took her away and divorced him when Bella was really young. When she was seventeen she came back to live with her dad here in Forks; the whole town was expecting her. When she was finally here she went to my school, 'Forks High.'"

I interrupted. "You went to school with her?" I asked.

"Yes I did, let me tell you; she was the most beautiful thing I had ever set eyes on."

"Ewww, why would you like a girl?" it was Edwin's turn to interrupt.

His comment made Mike laugh. "Oh Edwin, you'll have your day. Just wait a couple more years." With a smile he continued. "Anyway, Bella and I were friends right away. I could tell she always liked me more then just a friend but I didn't want to lead her on or anything. Though I would have loved to see her without any clothesssss…ah…um… never mind…" He paused for a minuet and continued with the story.

"Well there was this guy named Edward Cullen and he was the one that stole Bella's heart. At first there was a short period of hatred between them but after Bella got hit by that car, they seemed to be inseparable."

"How could they have been inseparable if Bella died from getting hit by a car?" Edwin asked.

"Do you want to tell the story?" Mike challenged.

"No, sorry."

"Alright, Edward saved Bella from the out-of-control car. Anyway, every day they grew closer together but something happened when it was Bella's birthday. She just turned eighteen and I was going to wish her a happy birthday but I didn't want to embarrass her. Bella didn't really like the limelight.

After her birthday I could see the tension between the two love birds. And a few days later the Cullen family left without a word. Bella was crushed; she wouldn't eat or sleep and after the incident of getting lost in the forest she wouldn't have any visitors.

One day I guess she snapped and ended up in the hospital where she ended up dying. On the charts it said she died from a heart attack but many of us think it was from a broken heart. It was a terrible loss and Chief Swan was so upset he moved out of the house that he lived in for most of his adult life.

That's pretty much the story."

"So Bella didn't die that long ago?" I asked.

"Nope, it was exactly ten years three months and two days ago. It's not like I'm counting, I just miss her."

...

We got into the car and on our way home all I could think of was Bella and Edward. I guess she really misses him. So she wasn't in love with my brother but some jerk that just left her there.

Being so deep in thought I hadn't realized we'd made it home.

"Please help me take in the groceries." Mom said. I did it as fast as I could because I wanted to go back to my room to find anymore signs of Bella. Edwin and I were finally done with helping mom and just before racing up to our room we got interrupted.

"Troy, Edwin, I have some clean laundry for you to take up to your room and it is to be put away." She handed us each a pile of clean linen and we race up stares.

I opened the closet door where our dresser was and put my clothes away. Turning around I was about to start walking towards the rocking chair but I tripped. I scanned along our relatively clean room to see what tripped me. There was nothing.

Maybe it was Bella. But why would she trip me? What did I do? Then looking down I spotted a loose floor board. What in the world? I lifted the board and moved it aside. There was something in it. Leaning over I pulled out the object.

It's a shoe box? I wonder what's in it.

**Oooo… sorry for the cliff hanger. I hope you liked this chapter though. Please read the AN on the next page it will explain a lot of what's going to happen with my upcoming updates. Thank you and please R&R… **


	9. Shoe box

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but I am eating chocolate at the moment so I'm content for a while.**

**(AN: Sorry I didn't write yesterday but I felt I needed and day to settle in after I got back from camp. I saw the new Bat Man movie yesterday. It was amazing, oh and I'm going to a Breaking Dawn party at Barns & Noble on August 1****st****. Enjoy my next chapter.)**

Ch 9

(Troy's POV)

_I opened the closet door where our dresser was and put my clothes away. Turning around I was about to start walking towards the rocking chair but I tripped. I scanned along our relatively clean room to see what tripped me. There was nothing._

_Maybe it was Bella. But why would she trip me? What did I do? Then looking down I spotted a loose floor board. What in the world? I lifted the board and moved it aside. There was something in it. Leaning over I pulled out the object._

_It's a shoe box? I wonder what's in it…_

"Edwin look what I found." He ran over to join me.

I lifted the lid. Inside there was a CD; I got up and put it in my CD player and listened. There was a soft tune coming from the speaker. It sounded almost like a lullaby. Leaving it playing I went back to the rest of the contents of the box.

I pulled out two plane tickets. They already expired and they were for a round about trip to Arizona. On the side of the tickets it said '_Happy Birthda_y _Bella._' I gasped this was for Bella and she never got a chance to use them. Sadness swept over me and a chill went up my back. The chill was weird; I mean I wasn't cold. Disregarding the sudden coldness I handed Edwin the tickets so he could see and took the last items out of the box.

They were pieces of paper. Lifting them I flipped them over. Another gasp escaped me; they were pictures. The first one I looked at had a boy- man sitting in a chair, smiling. I wonder who he was. He had a loving smile, honey colored eyes, and really pale skin. I looked on the back of the picture and it said…

_Edward Cullen in my kitchen._

So this was Edward. He's definitely better looking then my brother. The next picture had an angrier looking Edward and a girl standing awkwardly beside him. The writing on the back said…

_Edward and I in the living room._

Does that mean the girl is Bella? "Edwin look, I think I found a picture of Bella." He looked at it excitedly.

"She is really pretty. Is that Edward next to her?" he asked.

"That's what it says on the back."

"He looks mad about something." Edwin pointed out.

I looked at the last picture. It had two men in it; Edward being one of them. The other was an older man. They both were watching TV. I looked at the back…

_Charlie and Edward in the living room._

So the older man was Bella's dad. Cool. While I showed Edwin the last picture the CD ended. I got up to restart it but before I could hit the button the lullaby restarted by itself. A white stream of light seamed to be sitting on Edwin's bed; on the side closest to the CD player.

(Edward's POV)

"Alice! What do you mean you can't get anything!" I yelled. This was getting really frustrating. "You're just not trying hard enough."

"I'm doing the best I can Edward. Just chill out!" Alice yelled back.

She keeps drawing a blank on Bella's future. What if something is going to happen to her? What if something already did happen to her? What if I will never see Bella again? I was cut off from those thoughts when Alice had a vision…

_Two boys were in Bella's room. The room looked different. Maybe it wasn't Bella's room. The boys were on the floor in the middle of the room looking at something._

"_Edwin look, I think I found a picture of Bella_."

_The other boy looked at the picture. _"_She is really pretty. Is that Edward next to her?" he asked._

_"That's what it says on the back."_

"_He looks mad about something." The memory of what picture they were talking about popped into mind. It hurt to think of my last days with Bella. _

_End of vision._

Wait how did those kids get a hold of Bella's birthday presents? Where is Bella? Something is seriously wrong.

(Bella's POV)

_Edward! Edward! Edward! Why didn't you tell me my treasures were here the whole time!_

Hearing MY lullaby again brought back everything; the pain, the suffering, the love. If I only new the things were there I may have been able to survive a little longer. He said it would be like I never existed. But he left this stuff behind; what's that suppose to mean. Did he really ever stop loving me? Did he leave a piece of himself behind hoping I would find it?

The CD ended. That can't happen. My lullaby can't end; never, ever will it end again. Quickly I pushed play again.

"Edwin, do you see what I see?" I heard a voice question behind me.

"I'm not sure." The other boy responded.

I looked at them in shock; what are they talking about? I looked behind me but nothing was there. Then I looked down and I gasped myself. My form was appearing. How is this possible? I've always been invisible but now as I look down I see a very white pair of jeans and a T-shirt. Wow and I thought I was pale before; look at my arms now.

"Bella? Is that you?" Troy asked.

I was so frightened, all I could think of was disappearing.

"Troy, where'd she go?" Edwin asked.

"I'm not sure." was his brother's reply. I looked down once more and there were no jeans, no more T-shirt, just nothing. That was weird. Was I just visible? I didn't know I could do that either. Interesting…

* * *

**(AN: That's it for chapter nine. I'm sorry if the lengths of my chapters aren't really satisfyingly long but that's just how I like to write. Another thing is; I was gone for a week and I only got one review. So here's my challenge for you. I want at least seven more reviews before I update again. If you really like my story and there aren't enough reviews for me to continue feel free to post as many reviews as you would like. Seven reviews aren't asking a lot so have fun with this and I'll update soon. Love you guys. Don't forget to R&R) **


	10. Lullaby

**Disclaimer: Silly rabbit, Trix are for kids… and Twilight belongs to Stephanie Meyers… DUH!! XD**

**(AN: CONGRAGALATIONS!! YOU REVIEWERS HAVE WON… A FABULUSE PRIZE!!... It's another chapter…yah.**

**So I literally wrote 'B' 'E' and 'T' on three of my fingers and asked my step sister to pick a finger because I couldn't choose whose POV I wanted to start out with…**

**From the luck of the draw, here comes Ch 10. Wow already? Go me!)**

Ch 10

(Edward's POV)

_Wait how did those kids get a hold of Bella's birthday presents? Where is Bella? Something is seriously wrong..._

I'm panicking. "Alice, are you sure that's all there is to see?"

"I'm most positive-" another vision appeared…

_The same two boys entered into the vision. The room was darkened this time; it must be night._

_"Hurry, get a piece of paper Troy." One of the boys said impatiently. "I'm tired of the yes and no questions. Let's see if she can communicate on paper again."_

_"I'm going, I'm going." Grabbing a piece of paper and a pen out of the desk he placed it in the middle of the room. A smoky figure moved closer and knelt down by the page._

_"Just look at her Troy." A large toothy smile stretched on the boy's face. "She looks as pretty as her picture."_

_The boy named Troy bent down and wrote on the page…_

Hi Bella! Long time no see.

_End of vision._

_UGH! _What do these visions mean?

(Troy's POV)

It's been days since we've seen the ghost. I hung the three pictures up on the wall for her to look at and my brother kept playing the same CD over and over again. It was getting on my nerves but he kept insisting that it was out of respect for the dead.

I was ok with the lullaby at first but one night I realized I've heard it one time too many .

"That's it! I've had it! Stop the music." I pushed the stop button and everything was quiet. "There, that's better."

"Stop it Troy. You're going to upset Bella." Edwin complained.

"I'm surprised she hasn't thrown the thing out the window yet!" I countered. "It was on my last nerve."

Edwin reached over and turned it back on. "I think you're wrong. I think she likes it."

"Hear that Bella? My little brother is thinking." Turning off the CD I crossed my arms satisfied.

Edwin clicked it back on.

Off

On

Off

On

UGH! Off

On

Off, I tackled my brother when his finger reached for the button again. We were rolling around on the ground. Then I heard the tune again. Looking up I saw a really pissed off ghost by the CD player. With her arms crossed and a defensive stance, it seemed to be challenging me to try and turn off the player again.

I was always up for a challenge. I got up and ran quickly back to where the music was coming from. All of a sudden I tripped and did a face plant on the wooden floor. Bella stood over me with a smirk. I could hear my brother in breathless hysterics on the floor beside me. He looked like he was possessed rolling around on the floor like that.

I threw my shoe at him in an attempt to get him to shut up but I barely missed his head. Bella bent down to my level on the ground and shook her head at me with an I-told-you-so look.

I stuck my tongue out at her and she mirrored my action which sent my brother in another round of hysterics. I huffed and folded my arms too.

"Do you honestly never get tired of that lullaby?" I asked her.

She nodded.

After calming down, Edwin came over and asked, "Was it from Edward?"

Sorrow seemed to wash over her face. She nodded again.

"Do you miss him a lot?" he asked. Another nod.

"Is there anything we can do to make you feel better?" I wanted to know.

She opened her mouth in an attempt to say something. No sound came out. Frustrated, she nodded.

"Hurry, get a piece of paper Troy." Edwin said impatiently. "I'm tired of the yes and no questions. Let's see if she can communicate on paper again."

"I'm going, I'm going." Grabbing a piece of paper and a pen out of the desk I placed it on the floor. Her smoky figure moved closer and knelt down by the page.

"Just look at her Troy." A large grin stretched on my brother's face. "She looks as pretty as her picture."

I bent down and wrote on the page…

_Hi Bella! Long time no see._

She looked exited and wrote.

_No kidding._

Edwin wrote…

_So, what is it we can do for you?_

She glared at Troy and wrote in big letters…

_LEAVE MY LULLABY ON!!_

_Edward wrote that song._

_I love him _

_I miss him_

_Can you two find him for me?_

Edwin and I looked at each other and shrugged. That was a lot to ask; we can't even drive yet.

_I don't know how far we can get on bikes,_

_But we can try._

A pleased look crossed Bella's face as she disappeared.

**(AN: Alright, that was kind of a random chapter. Bella had a fun role in this one though. :)… I hope you guys liked it and I'm moving up the challenge to 10 reviews before I update… Moooohahahahahahahahaha… I'm evil, have a wonderful day.)**


	11. On and Off game

**Disclaimer: None of this is mine but I can stand on my tippy, tippy toes barefoot like a ballerina. **

**(AN: Once again, good job to those special reviewers out there. You are what make these chapters happen. I would like to personally thank **CatalystOfTheSoul, Kolored, edwardcullen101, gracefulwater, and deadvenusblue **for being my first five reviewers for chapter ten. Love you guys bunches and I wish you all long healthy lives with healthy children and lots of dancing. And if you don't want children; well, that kinda sucks because I just cursed you with them… Moooohahahahahaha…**

**Alright, enough of that… on with chapter 11.)**

Ch 11

(Bella's POV)

The heavenly tune played night and day. My lullaby was one of the things I missed most in my lonely years of death. If only my knight in shining armor would come back to me.

Edwin and Troy had agreed to help me find my one and only love. They couldn't do a lot but it's a heck of a lot more then I can do. I'm just glad I have someone to talk to. It was morning now, which means another day of waiting and sorrow.

The door to my room opened and Edwin's and Troy's mom entered. She started to tidy up their slightly messy room. Stopping by the CD player she listened to my lullaby for a while; turning it off and smiling she continued to clean.

The woman came across the pictures hung on the wall and examined them. "That's wierd." She said, taking the photos down.

Who does she think she is to come into my house and mess with my stuff? One of the boys shifted on his bed and she went and sat by him.

I turned the CD back on making the woman's head snap up. She looked straight at me but since I didn't want to be seen I wasn't. Getting up she switched off the player again and went back over to the bed.

_Not this off and on game again…_

I pushed the on button and dropped a note on the player saying…

_Leave on the CD, please._

"What in the world." She's back up in a flash and headed for the CD player. She picked up the note and read it. "Silly boys." And she still turned it off..

Clicking it back on, I made her eyes grow huge. She went to the door and cried "Declan?!" down the hall.

He came rushing into the room. "What!" he looked at his sleeping boys and quieted his voice, "What wrong?"

She pointed to the CD player. "I think there's something wrong with it."

I had to laugh.

"What do you mean; it's playing just fine." He listened to the unfamiliar tune.

"Watch." She turned off the CD again. Nothing happened. I couldn't resist messing with them a little bit.

"Arianna, nothing is wrong with it." He kissed her forehead and started to exit the room.

I turned it back on.

He rotated and faced his wife again. "Hon, it's probably best for you to leave the music on while the boys are sleeping."

"That's just it Declan, I didn't turn it on. It did it by itself."

He sighed, "What are you trying to say Ari; there's a ghost in here?"

"Just watch." She turned it off.

"Watch what sweetheart?"

Ok enough with the games. I turned it back on

"Maybe there's something wrong with the CD." The man guessed. He opened the section where the disk goes to take it out.

How dare he touch my lullaby? My Edward! All these two wanted to do was take him away from me again. I slammed the open disk player on the man's fingers as hard as I could.

"Owwww!" he yelled loudly. The boys woke from the noise.

The man picked up the CD player and started walking out of the room with it.

Unbelievable! I yelled but of course they couldn't hear me.

"Dad, I wouldn't take that if I were you." Troy warned.

"Go back to sleep boys. I'm going to fix this CD player of yours."

As he got to the door I used a lot of the energy in the room and slammed the door in the man's face preventing him from leaving this room.

"I told you so." Troy taunted.

Edwin sat up too and looked at me. "Hi Bella." He said happily.

My silhouette must no longer be invisible because everyone seemed to be looking at me. Seeing the frightened adults I heard both boys break out into joyous laughter behind them.

"Mom, Dad; this is Bella." Troy said.

Their parents were frozen in shock; this was going to be a long day.

(Edward's POV)

That's it; I'm going back to Forks. I doubt Bella would still be living at home so the first thing I have to do is ask Charlie where to find her. Then once I find her I… what do I do when I find her? What would Charlie say when he sees me again?

No, no more questions; no more thinking. I just have to act. I'm going to Forks and whatever happens, happens.

I do wish things were clearer though. Instead of chancing after the love of my life, it's almost like I'm chasing after a _ghost. _

**(AN: author is breaking out into random hysterics Oh the irony. Wiping tears of joy away I don't know if it's the story that's got me all hyped up or if I've just been locked up in my house too long. It's time to run a mile. I'm keeping the challenge at 10 reviews; it seemed to work well last time. Oh, and can someone tell my what (OC) means? That would be wonderful.)**

**PS. I also find it kind of funny that my Authors Notes seem to be longer then the actual story. **

**PSS. My cat says hi. She's snoring right now. he he he she makes me chuckle just a little.**


	12. Say hello

**Disclaimer: Not mine.**

**(AN: Wow talk about major writers block. Congregations **DazzledMom, twilightfan102, True-Vampire-Lover, SimoneCullen-x, and Broken Down And Paralyzed **for being the first five reviews for chapter 11**.** You get ****eleven brownie points.** **Thank you for the reviews everyone. Here's chapter 12. Enjoy!)**

Ch 12

(Troy's POV)

"Boys, come here." my mom whispered. Her arm stretched out towards us while her eyes stayed focused on Bella. We got up and went to her.

"Mom, it's ok." I tried to convince her.

Her hand was shaking as she took a hold of both me and my brother. "No honey, it's not ok." She said holding us tight to her. Edwin broke away. "Don't get too close to it." mom warned.

He plugged in the recently dropped CD player on the floor and played the lullaby. Bella smiled at him and nodded a thank you. "Your welcome." He answered coming back to us. I started to pull mom closer to the ghost.

"Bella, this is my mom, Arianna." I could feel the hesitant state of my mom as I pulled her closer. I looked at my mom and said, "Say hi to her."

"H-h-hi." She stuttered.

Bella laughed silently and waved.

"Dad, it's your turn. Say hello to Bella." Edwin pushed dad forward.

He moved up next to mom and examined the ghost. All was silent except for the soft tune of the lullaby playing in the back round. Finally my dad spoke, "Has she been here the whole time?" he asked. That's when mom picked up some pictures that she had recently taken down from the wall and handed them to dad. They both examined the photos and gasped in surprise.

"Yep." We both answered in unison.

He moved even closer to the smoky figure. Looking back and forth between her and her pictures he smiled and said, "Hey Bella."

"Hi."

We all jumped. Did she just speak? Bella looked really shocked herself and backed away, disappearing into the shadows of the room.

"Woe," Edwin jumped in, "that's new. Bella just talked."

"You mean she hadn't before?" dad asked. We shook our heads.

"She tried before and nothing happened." I said, "We've written notes together." Going to our desk I pulled out folded pieces of paper and showed them to my parents.

They looked at our written down conversations over the passed days. We told them everything we have learned about her and her past. Stuff about Edward, the love and hate that was shared between them, how she died, etc.

After Edwin and I told everything we new, all of us just sat around waiting for Bella to appear again. She never did.

(Bella's POV)

I got scared. I haven't been able to talk in over ten years and all of a sudden I can. This is all really weird and confusing. I have noticed lately that the more the boys talked to me the stronger I got.

This kind of reminds me of Tinkerbelle in Peter Pan. The more people believed in fairies, the stronger and more alive they were but when people didn't believe… the fairies ceased to exist. I chills ran down my spine making me swallowed hard. What if that was the same for ghosts? What if I suddenly disappear forever and was stuck in darkness for the rest of eternity?

No, I was just fine before this family moved in. That theory can't be true.

Renee always believed I was here. Plus, every day I got stronger when the boys talked to me. What if they don't want me here anymore? Can I die a second time?

That's stupid; I'm not a fairy, they don't even exist.

Then why did my form all of a sudden appear and when more people believed in me I could talk? UGH! None of this makes sense. I don't see why there is no hand book for the dead; not even a manual.

Giving up on my reappearance I watched the Farley family leave the room.

The day went on, boring as usual. I listened to my lullaby a while longer before I let myself get lost in painful thoughts.

(Edward's POV)

Forks looked the same as ever. It had the same trees, the same rain and the same old smell. I was nervous for what I might find.

I went on a quick hunting trip before continuing on my quest. I smelled a disgusting yet familiar stench coming from the north. Warewolves. They must have come back when we did. Not wanting to explore farther with my discovery I continued on to Bella's house.

Seeing the same two story house brought back many memories. Some were painful but they were mostly of love.

I knocked but no one answered. Knocking again I was ready to open the door myself when a woman answered.

"Yes, how may I help you." The woman was blond and quite petit. A boy with a shocked look on his face was standing behind her. This was weird; I was expecting Charlie to answer.

"Yah, hi… my name is Edward Cullen and I was wondering if you can answer a few questions for me."

**(AN: I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Only 7 days, 14 hours, 4 minets left till Breaking Dawn comes out. It's not like I'm counting. What, I'm really not; I got it off the Stephanie Meyers web site. So once again, I need ten reviews, and if your one of the top 5 that do it I will thank you personally. The more reviews I get, the more motivated I am to continue.** **Love you bunches. Have a stupendous day.) **


	13. Edward?

**Disclaimer:** **No I do not own twilight, if I did; Bella would have successfully seduced Edward in chapter 20 of eclipse.**

**(AN: Thank you **twilightfan102, DazzledMom, CatalystOfTheSoul, catherine-moonlessnight, and bellaboo898 **for being my first five reviewers. I'm up to 60 reviews now and that makes me feel happy. Cool, on with chapter 13.**

**Oh, and I recently got a fortune cookie saying: **

'**The wise thing to do is prepare for the unexpected.' Cool, on with chapter 13. ) **

Ch 13

(Troy's POV)

"Yes, how may I help you?" My mom was at the door with someone when I walked into the kitchen. There was a man standing there with a confused look on his face. Wait, I recognize him. The brawns hair, goldish eyes, that same angelic face he had in his picture. "Yah, hi… my name is Edward Cullen and I was wondering if you can answer a few questions for me." He said.

"Edwin!" I cried, my voice traveling to the living room where my brother was watching TV.

"Troy, please don't yell in the house." Mom said.

"What!" Edwin yelled back.

Mom just rolled her eyes and said, "Please excuse my sons, would you like to come in?"

Edward did a quick stern nod and entered. Edwin came in the room and froze next to me. "Is this who I think it is?" he asked. I shrugged. It could be Bella's long lost love or just some guy that looks the same and has the same name.

"These are my sons Troy and Edwin." Mom told the stranger.

We sat at the table with mom and the man and waited patiently for the conversation to start.

"Would you like some coffee or water?" mom started.

"No thank you." He said sweetly with a smile. Edward kept looking around the house in fascination. This is driving me crazy. Why isn't he saying anything? I swear it felt like hours ticking by when I know it was probably just seconds. My brother huffed beside me.

"Are you here to see Bella?" Edwin blurted out of no where.

Edward's eyes snapped to him as did mine and moms.

(Edward's POV)

I was stunned at the little boy's sudden eruption of words. After reading the minds of these three, not once did I hear anything about my Bella.

"Your talking about Bella Swan?" I asked confused.

Both boys smiled widely looking at each other.

_It's Bella's lucky day after all. We didn't have to look far. _The boy named Troy thought.

_Bella is going to be soooooo happy when she sees Edward. _The other twin thought, "_I wonder what's going to happen to her". _

_He doesn't look like he's aged at all from the pictures I saw of the, _the woman thought.

"Is Bella here?" I asked the boys anxiously. "In this house? Right now?" The boys nodded and I jumped up from the chair, knocking it over. I picked it up and set it back at the table.

What was I going to do? I didn't plan this. I shouldn't be here. I'm supposed to be keeping her safe. That's why I left in the first place. I need to get out of here. No, I had to see Bella and make sure she was ok.

"Woe Edward, calm down. Don't you want to see Bella?" Troy asked.

I headed for the door, "Don't get me wrong, I love her with everything in me but it was a bad idea for me to come here," I said quickly before opening the door.

Edwin stood up to stop me. "Please don't go! We don't want to see Bella in pain anymore and if you go maybe her ghost will never come back!" tears were in his eye as he said this.

_Ghost?_

What in the world is he talking about? I didn't move any farther out the door but searched the family's thoughts thoroughly.

_He is the reason why Bella's spirit is stuck in that stupid room upstairs. _

_He's an asshole if he leaves now. _

_He doesn't deserve Bella's love. _

_I hate him if he leaves now._

"What do you mean by ghost?" I asked suspiciously.

The boy's looked shocked.

"You mean you don't know what happened?" Edwin asked.

Troy came up to me and said, "Edward I think its best if you follow me upstairs. I have something to show you."

**(AN: I guess I'll end it there. I'm sorry it's really short but i promise it will go somewhere. I hoped you liked it and thank you **CatalystOfTheSoul **for helping me get my head back on my shoulders. I will update soon. I promise all the cows in California I will. All you have to do is review.) XD**


	14. Bella?

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Twilight characters but Troy and Edwin are under my power. Mooohahahahahaha XD**

**(AN: First five this time was **twilightfan102, SimoneCullen-x, xxxafc,blueangel916, and illustriousLOVE, **you guys ROCK with the speedy reviews. Next chapter…)**

Ch 14

(Edward's POV)

"_Edward I think its best if you follow me upstairs. I have something to show you."_

I'm not sure what was going to happen next. Bella was up there and I don't know how she will react when she sees me again. "I'm not sure that's a good idea." I said. "And I'm not going any where before you tell me about the 'ghost' you keep talking about." I stood firm.

Troy sighed, "Bella is the ghost we are talking about. She died about ten years ago." He said in a matter of fact tone.

For the second time since I've been here I was stunned. I couldn't comprehend what this boy was talking about. Who was this boy? Why does he insist my angel was no more? Confusion swept over me, hate was next, closely followed by denial. I didn't feel like moving. The boy took my cold hand and tried to tow me up the stairs.

Being pulled down the hall I entered into a very familiar room. This is Bella's room. Who's stuff is this? Why is it in my love's room?

There was a soft tune playing from a small boom box on the left side of the room. I know this song. I saw plain tickets and pictures on the dresser on the other side of the room. Bella's rocking chair that I use to sit in at night watching her sleep was in the same spot I remember it was last.

A confusing cold rage hit me like a truck at it's fullest speed. Why did these strangers have Bella's gifts? I could feel my eyes turning black as a glared a look of death at the boys. One looked like he wanted to cry but was too afraid to. The other boy just swallowed.

_Woe, he looks like he is going to kill me. Jeez, if looks could kill. What if he was the one that killed Bella._

The monster inside me took control over me and I took a hold the front of the boy's shirt growling.

(Bella's POV)

WHAT WAS HE DOING TO TROY?

I was filled with so much joy when I first saw the angel I've been waiting for walk through that door. If I could cry I would have. I wanted to tackle him; to hug and kiss him for the rest of eternity. I couldn't wait to hear his sweet voice again. I loved him so much.

But then I saw what he was doing to my friend. This was not my Edward this was a monster that I swore never existed. Some thing set him off and I needed to know what so I could fix it.

I moved to the middle of the room and yelled at him as loud as I could. Nothing came out. Oh no, he didn't believe I was actually here. I had to do something because I could feel the energy leaving the room. I kept yelling to try to get his attention.

"Edward! Look at me! Please! I need you to see me!" there was no sound coming out of me.

"How dare you suggest I would kill Bella!? You, boy, will tell me where she is and no one will get hurt!" Edward hissed.

Troy's eyes were huge. He opens his mouth to say something but he was just as successful as I was to make a sound. Edwin started kicking Edward in the shin but the vampire didn't even flinch. "Let my brother go!" he cried while trying to tackle Edward.

Another frightening growl escaped Edward's throat and he set Troy down.

"Tell! Me! Where! Bella! Is!" he commanded the hiss through his teeth.

I kept trying to make myself appear again but try as I might, it was useless. I walked over to where Edward stood with the boys. I tried to get his attention by yelling louder. I was jumping up and down in front of him, I pounded on the wall but my arm just went through it. I tried to make noise by throwing things but I couldn't pick anything up with the lack of energy.

I gave up, he just can't hear me. Placing a hand on his shoulder I caught a shiver. When my hand when through him it was a different sensation from the human woman… Arianna? This was a much more exhilerating feeling. It was almost hard to explain but what ever it was it got Edward's attention.

His head snapped up with the connection and he looked straight at me. I wasn't sure at first if he saw me. We both sat there for a while looking at each other. I missed his topazes eyes and his messy bronze hair. But too bad, right now his eyes were two deadly looking black holes; he had a stern angry look on this face. I would do anything to see his crocked smile again. Instead frustration swept his face.

"Bella?" he whispered.

A grin stretched hugely across my face and I nodded. Finally, my love; my Edward was back.

**(AN: Alright, you have to say that was exciting. I got excited even though I knew what was going to happen. Hope you liked it. Don't forget I at least need ten reviews for me to continue. You get extra brownie points if you can guess what's going to happen. And if you guess anything that has to do with Godzilla or evil little bunnies that can turn themselves inside-out and eat dirt, you are so off. But if you try to guess I'll reply to you review. Tootles everyone…)**


	15. It wasn't your fault

**Disclaimer: No!! Please don't sue me!! Alright, aright, I admit it, Twilight is not mine. **

**(AN: Wow ……. reviews. You guys are great. Especially the top five reviewers who are **twilightfan102, twilight-lover1993, blueangel916, LeoPanceo, and Golden Vampire Eyes. **Thank you to everyone else too. Here we go again with another chapter and as promised, i posted it by noon west cost time.)**

(Ch 15)

(Troy's POV)

Edward scares me. All I did was bring him up to see Bella and he attacks me. I didn't do anything. I don't think. I did question if he killed Bella in my thoughts but it's not like Edward can read my mind. Can he?

Chills went down my spine as Edward picked me up by my shirt caller and glared into me with black eyes of death. He growled like an animal, not like any human I've heard. He smelled sweet but his face looked like the devils, almost like he wanted to eat me. Ewww.

Ok maybe I am exaggerating a little bit. He just looks really angry with me and the thing that scared me was I don't know what I did so I can't say sorry.

His grip went tighter. "How dare you suggest I would kill Bella!? You boy will tell me where she is and no one will get hurt!" Edward hissed.

I could feel my eyes going wide. I wanted to answer him but I couldn't find the right words to say. Edwin seemed to be as frightened as I was because he yelled, "Let my brother go!" while trying to tackle Edward.

Another frightening growl escaped Edward's throat and he set me back down. "Tell! Me! Where! Bella! Is!" he commanded the hiss through his teeth. I was about to answer when out of nowhere he snapped his head to look behind him. I new he was something special when he did; a human would have broken there neck if the turned that fast. What was he looking at?

Edward just sat there, starring at whatever was behind him. His face seemed to soften into despair after a while of staring at what ever it was. Maybe Bella finally showed up. I looked behind Edward and saw exactly what I was hoping to see.

The ghost.

(Edward's POV)

I couldn't believe the figure that stood in front of me. Of course it was Bella but not the Bella I remember. Everything was a pasty white, even her clothing. I didn't understand why I couldn't smell her sweet sent.

Walking closer I reached out my hand. I just wanted to touch her, to feel her warm soft skin again. My knuckles were at her cheek bone ready to brush lightly against it but all I felt was a strange coldness.

"Edward?" she spoke. It made e jump; I wasn't expecting to hear her breathtaking voice. "It's me Edward. I'm not quite human anymore." A soft sympathetic smile stretched on her face. I couldn't even comprehend what she was saying because I was too overjoyed to have her talking to me.

"Bella…" the whisper escaped my lips as I moved closer to her. "What happened to you?"

She sighed and looked away from my eyes. I wouldn't have that so I walked in front of the direction she was looking. She didn't answer at first but said quietly. "I was stupid." With that she looked back at me.

"Bella, what happened." I repeated.

"I'm sorry Edward, I didn't mean for this to happen. I should have taken better care of myself…"

I interrupted her by repeating for the third time, "What happened, Bella."

"I had a heart attack." She said plainly. "I'm not quite sure why I had it but after you left…"

"This happened right after _I_ left?" I said, she nodded. This is all my fault. If I would have stayed Bella could be alive right now. I'm so stupid. Sorrow and anger came over me in a strange force.

(Bella's POV)

Oh no, I saw what was dawning on Edward's face. He's going to blame himself for this. "Edward, listen to me. It's not your fault. It's mine. I just didn't take care of myself. Please don't go down that rode. I love you, please don't."

I lead him over to the bed and sat him down; kneeling in front of him. "It is my fault Bella. I should have been there to protect you."

"You couldn't protect me from something that was killing me from the inside." I said matter-of-factly. But then Edward did something that didn't expect in a million years. He laid his head in his hands and just started to cry.

The sound of his tearless sobs struck me with my own grief. I sat next to him and I cried silently. I just couldn't stand my angel crying. I wanted tears to fall but none came. This must be what Edward is feeling. The frustration of it made me cry harder.

Hours must have past because everything was quiet. We were laying down together in one of the small beds. The CD played quietly behind us and a clock downstairs struck midnight.

"Bella, I didn't leave you because I didn't love you, I left to protect you." He whispered in my ear. His voice was groggy but it hasn't sounded more beautiful.

I sat up looking at him. "What do you mean?" I asked.

He sat up too, "I wanted to catch Victoria. I felt if she was alive you were always in danger."

"But you could have stayed here and done that." I said through squinted eyes.

He looked away and said, "But… but she wasn't the only danger around you."

"Who else…" I started to ask but got interrupted.

"Me… me and all of my kind. I didn't want you to get hurt." He stated.

"Well, your plan didn't work out quite as you planned, did it?" I snorted. He didn't look back at me. Regret was on his face. "Oh no Edward, I didn't mean it like that. I guess being dead made me kind of cranky."

He looked back up at me. "I have an idea. What if I can get myself killed and so we can be together."

I stared at him. Is he serious? Oh my, I think he is. "No! Then we would both be miserable and didn't you say that your sole is already damned?"

"Bella?"

"If that's true then you wouldn't be able to stay with me anyways and I just can picture the world without you."

"Bella…"

"What?" I snapped.

"Forget I said anything about it." He said cracking a small smile. "It was just an idea. I want to find a solution to this problem."

"I know, I'm sorry but you scared me." I said. He chuckled.

He stood up. "I should call my family to help. Would you mind seeing the rest of the Cullen's again?" he asked.

I smiled, "Of course not. I would love to but there going to have to come to me since I can't quite leave this room."

He chuckled again pulling out his cell phone. He called Carlisle and told him and the family to come here. I stood up next to him wonting to try something new. Instead of being violent with my touch I wanted to be gentle.

Using the energy in the room I placed my hand on his cheek and leaned forward. He jumped when I placed my lips on his. The kiss was short but it was the best one I had ever had.

Pulling away I looked into his wide eyes and said. "I love you Edward Cullen, even after death."

**(AN: Oh how exiting. This is the longest chapter I've written for this story. I am so, so, so sorry I made Edward cry. I'm a horrible person. Once again try to guess what's going to happen and I'll tell you yes or no. I may not be able to update in a couple of days but I will again soon don't worry. I love you readers and have a wonderful Monday.**

**Ps****. **CatalystOfTheSoul **you are not aloud to guess because you'll give it all away to every one. Silly goose, we don't want that. Hehehe**

**Ok, have fun everyone. I hoped you liked it.**


	16. Sweet freedom

**Disclaimer: I openly confess… I am an amiteur when it comes to Stephanie. **

**(An: Alright, my break is over. Sorry for the late update. I am at 102 reviews right now and I'd like to say congratulations to my 100****th**** reviewer. This is their review to me.**

bellaboo898** quotes**: "aw touching! You better bring Bella back to life, or there will be no safe place for you to hide!" **hahaha, it made me laugh. Well thank you for your reviews everyone, they make me happy. :) Here comes chapter 16, wow.)**

Ch 16

(Bella's POV)

_Pulling away I looked into his wide eyes and said. "I love you Edward Cullen, even after death."_

I meant it. I loved Edward Cullen more than anything. Carlisle had said it would take about two days for the Cullen family to get to Forks.

Meanwhile, the Farley family allowed Edward to stay on the couch down stairs for the remainder of his stay, but in the middle of the night he would always sneak back into the boy's room and sat with me. Just like old times except for the fact I couldn't sleep. He told me everything he's been up to; things like chasing evil vampires away and how he always thought about me.

Then I would tell him what I did over the last ten years. It didn't take long to tell that tale, things where mostly boring. He laughed at my haunting stories, calling me a rebel; he cried when I cried re-experiencing the loneliness.

I seemed to be getting stronger every minuet when everyone was around. The second night Edward asked, "Have you tried leaving this room recently?"

I shook my head no. I haven't thought about it in a while.

"Want to try? You seem to be getting stronger." He whispered.

I shrugged. Maybe it was possible. Standing up he made a motion with his hand for me to follow. I smiled and went to him.

He opened the door and leaned on the frame gesturing me to go through.

Sighing I said, "I guess what doesn't kill me can only make me stronger."

"Uh… Bella? You're already…" he started.

I huffed out a breath. "I know, I know; it was just a figure of speech. You don't have to remind me."

He chuckled.

Standing in front of the door frame I closed my eyes and focused on the energy. Reaching out a hand I put it through the door. I could feel it hit the so called barrier that was holding me in.

I opened my eyes and frowned. "I couldn't do it."

Edward seemed to frown too. Reaching out he touched my hand. Chills shot up my arm. My hand seemed to sink into his. He moved our hands out the door. My eyes widened; was this possible?

Smiling he did the same thing with my foot. Eventually I was all the way out of the room and detached from Edwards body.

I couldn't believe it. I was free. With a large smile I walked to the stairs to see how far I wasable to go. Edward walked beside me to make sure nothing went wrong. At the staircase there seemed to be another invisible wall blocking my path.

Edward combined his energy with mine again and we made it down stairs. I couldn't explain how ecstatic I was to be out of my room. (Talk about being grounded.) I'm sure a goofy grin was cemented to my face by now.

He saw my facial expression and laughed. "Alright Bella, I think we shouldn't push our luck. Come sit with me on the couch."

"Ok." Excitedly I fell to the couch, where I stayed for the rest of the night; in Edward's arms as he hummed my lullaby.

(Troy's POV)

It was early in the morning when I woke up. Edwin was still asleep. Bella was so much happier with Edward here. She's been appearing whenever he was around, which is all the time; she's been talking a lot and smiling. I'm glad he came for her.

I don't want him to take her away. She's become like family to me; like an older sister, a ghostly, see through kind of older sister. I have a feeling Edwards family is coming to take her and I am dreading that day.

Pulling my covers off, I got out of bed and looked for Bella. I didn't see her. Her lullaby must have stopped during the night because I didn't hear anything. I turned it back on hoping she would reappear. She didn't.

My heart seemed to skip a beat; what if Edward already took her away?

Running down stairs I searched to make sure Edward was still here. I saw the couch and it was empty. A tear slid down my cheek and I sat on the couch defeated. She was gone. Bella past on without saying goodbye.

A cold hand touched my shoulder. I was too upset to look up.

"Troy, what's wrong?" A woman's voice asked.

This time I did look up to see Bella staring back at me. I stood up and through myself at her excitedly. That was a bad idea; hence the fact Iflew right through her. I landed on the hard floor with a thud and I could hear her laugh behind me.

Standing back up I walked back over to her witha smile.

"Do you want to try that again?" she asked. Coming closer she took me into a hug. It felt strangely chilly in her arms but yet comforting. She was still here! Looking around the room I saw Edward in the corner smirking. I can almost swear he just read my thoughts. He chuckled and looked away after I thought that. I ignored it when a new thought came to mind.

"Bella, how is it that you are out here and not in my room." I asked.

She smiled widely and said, "Edward helped me escape."

I looked at the angelic man still in the corner, and then looked back at Bella. "Cool."

"So, what was wrong a while ago?" she asked.

I blushed; I don't want to admit I missed her. "I… um…"

_Dig…dong…_

Saved by the bell. I ran to the door to open it. A family of six was standing outside the door with smiles on there faces. They all looked like… like different Edwards. I looked confused, "Can I help you?" I asked.

"Hi, I'm Alice Cullen and we are here to see Edward and Bella." She looked lost too. "Are we at the right place?"

So this was the Cullen family. They all look the same in a different way. Everyone of them had their own unique look but they all had the same type of beauty; like a family of angels.

Edward walked up behind me saying, "Hello, Alice."

"Edward!" she squealed jumping on him. "Where's Bella, where's Bella?" she was jumping up and down like her pants were on fire. Edward pointed to the middle of the room.

"Right there." He said.

She looked where he pointed then frowned. "Where? I don't see her."

**(AN: Wow that was a fun chapter. Please R&R**.

**Did anyone else see Stephanie Meyers on 'Good Morning America' this morning?)**


	17. Cullen family

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight, but I wish I owned a sandwich right now. I'm hungry. **

**(AN: Alright, I'm back. Sorry if you missed me. Breaking Dawn was interesting, and if you've read the book, you know what I'm talking about. The Barns & Noble party was oodles of fun though. Sorry if you missed out on that. A couple of you guessed my name (you know who you are) so here's your reword; a long chapter….**

**PS. this is not even close to the end of this story.)**

Ch 17

_"Edward!" she squealed jumping on him. "Where's Bella, where's Bella?" she was jumping up and down like her pants were on fire. Edward pointed to the middle of the room. _

_"Right there." He said._

_She looked where he pointed then frowned. "Where? I don't see her."_

(Bella's POV)

Ok, you can say I was scared. I didn't know how the Cullen family would take my current state. I hadn't seen them in a very long time. How will they react?

I had made myself invisible for the time being just so Edward could have a chance to explain the situation. _My situation._

"Edward? I don't see Bella. Where is she?" Alice asked. "And where's Charlie?"

My angel looked around the room for me, confused but invited his family into the living room. Turning to Troy, Edward said, "Can you go wake your parents and tell them my family has arrived please."

The boy nodded and took off.

Edward turned his head and scanned the room for me. His eyebrows creased together as confutation swept over his perfect face.

Alice's angelic smile was slipping off as she watched Edward intently. "Edward?" she asked.

At the same time everyone's heads snapped up to see Mrs. Farley descending the stairs. "Hi, are you the Cullen family?"

Carlisle spoke with a sweet smile. "Yes, my name is Carlisle and this is my lovely wife Esme. These are my daughters Alice and Rose and my sons Emmett, Jasper, and I guess you have already know Edward."

The woman seemed stunned at not only the beauty of the Cullen's but by the unbelievable youth of them too.

"Well, welcome to my home. My husband Declan should be out soon but these are my sons Troy and Edwin." The twins came down from their bedroom and stood next to their mom.

Troy looked worried as he scanned the room. "Where's Bella?" He asked. Edward just shrugged.

The family was invited into the living room. Alice sat next to Jasper on the floor waiting for and explanation. Rosalie and Emmett took a seat on the antique couch in the corner of the room. Carlisle stayed standing while Esme sat next to Rose. Mrs. Farley offered a beverage to the family and they all politely declined. Edward searched the lower half of the house for me with Edwin and Troy on his heels.

I hid in the kitchen deciding how I would approach this situation.

That's when Alice walked in. "Edward, please tell me what's going on. I'm really confused and you know I don't like to see a cloudy future."

They seemed to keep coming closer to me. I had to keep moving away. All I wanted to do was comfort Alice but I knew it wasn't a possibility right now.

Edward sat at the kitchen table pinching the bridge of his nose. Sighing, he looked straight at Alice, "Bella is a ghost."

"Excuse me?" She seemed to choke on those two words.

"Bella is dead, she's a ghost stuck in this house, and she needs our help to fix her." Edward laid his face in his hands. Can vampires get head aches?

"No." Alice denied. "No, you don't know what you are talking about. Of course Bella is still alive. That's a sick joke Edward."

Troy walked over to Alice. "He's right you know. Bella's been haunting my family ever since we moved in."

Alice started to pace around the room. "How is this possible? If Bella is a ghost, that would mean she would have to be… have to be…" If tears could come I'm sure Alice would have non stop twin Mississippi's flowing down her cheeks. I could feel the energy rapidly grow around the room from her sorrow.

At the same moment I felt that same weird tingling feeling in my stomach. Looking down I saw a pair of arms loosely rapped around my ghostly figure. The resent flow of energy must have forced my spirit to appear.

"Alice? Look up." Edward said.

When she did a gasp ripped through her. Walking closer she asked, "Bella? Is that really you?" I nodded, not trusting my voice to answer. "How did this happen?" her eyes digging into Edward.

Edward led all four of us back into the living room to join the rest of the family. They all were a bit surprised when I walked in with Edward, hand in floating hand. Greetings were exchanged and after everyone had settled back into their seats the story began.

Edward told my story for me because I was still too speechless, seeing the beautiful Cullen family again. Throughout the tale there were many unshed tears for my death and joyous laughter from my hauntings that came from everyone but Rosalie, of course. Good old Rose, stuck up and unbelievably beautiful. And Emmett, being Emmett found it funny to poke the ghost girl every once in awhile during the story. Strangely it took me by surprise every time his finger went through me. I just glared at him with my arms crossed.

"So that's how Bella is now out of the bedroom and in the living room." Edward finished.

Carlisle spoke. "You had an interesting last couple of years haven't you Bella."

I nodded and jumped at another weird sensation.

"Emmett, would you please stop poking Bella." Esme said sweetly.

With a booming laugh Emmett said, "Sorry mom, it's hard to resist." He turned to Bella, "Sorry I keep making you jump out of your skin Bella." followed by another laugh.

"That's not funny Emmett." I said.

Though shocked to hear my voice again he just kept laughing. Alice walked over to me and said, "I've missed you so much Bella." She went to hug me but… you know what happened, "Oh, sorry Bella. I didn't mean to go through you, I just forgot you were a ghost." This made Emmett laugh harder, until Rose slapped the back of his head.

"Ouch!" Now Troy and Edwin started laughing.

"It's alright Alice." I said.

(Edward's POV)

I left Bella's side and went to Carlisle's. "Dad, is there any way we can get Bella to our house?" I asked.

"I don't think that is possible. There are so many different energies outside, going their own way that the one energy that's keeping Bella here would get lost in the open. This house is the thing that is keeping her silhouette in place. Why do you want to get her to our house?"

I sighed, "I just think it would be easier to discuses… to decide…" I sighed again, "Is there a way to make her whole again?"

**(AN: You better be nice to me because I was going to end the chapter there. Continuing…) **

Carlisle gaped at me. The rest of my family stopped what they were doing and looked at me. Bella and the Farley family were the only ones that didn't hear my question.

"We can't take Bella with us but I think we should discuses this at home. We'll come back and tell Bella what we come up with." Carlisle said.

I understood why Carlisle wanted to talk about this somewhere else. The Farley's aren't supposed to know anything of the unknown. We may slip with the wrong information that we would not want exposed. They already seamed a bit suspicious.

_I wonder what the cause was to make this family freeze so suddenly. _Mrs. Farley thought. I smiled politely at her and walked over to my Bella.

Looking her in the eye I said, "Bella, sweetheart. Something came up and we will have to come back in a little while."

Her eyes grew wide. "N…No, Edward." This came out in a whisper, "Please don't leave me again." A quiet sob escaped her perfect lips. No tears came.

"I'm not leaving you, not for long. I'll be back before you know it. I promise with all my heart. I love you." I whispered back.

_Awwww._

_How cute are they?_

_Well, this is awkward._

_Why do we have ten fingers?_

_He better not leave again._

_Ugh, I don't want to hear this._

_Don't cry Bella._

I tried to ignore everyone's flowing thoughts as I concentrated on my one and true love.

"I love you, too." I could feel her touch my face. "Please don't be gone long. I can't stand being away from you." She leaned in and kissed me. The physical contact seems to be easier than it use to be.

Carlisle spoke breaking our precious moment.

"Well it was nice to meet your lovely family." He said. "We'll see you again soon."

My family exited the house. I hesitated. I wanted to stay with Bella. I smiled sadly and brushed my thumb across her cool face. It made me even more upset when I couldn't feel the softness of her skin. "I will always love you." I mouthed to her.

Another sob broke from her throat. Exiting the house I heard someone come down the stairs. A man said, "What'd I miss?" as the door closed behind me.

**(AN: There you go. Please review!)**


	18. Shut up Emmett

**Disclaimer: ****How many times do I have to tell you! I do not own Twilight. Stephanie Meyer does, so go bother her! **

**(AN: If you don't already know, last night I wrote a one-shot called "Sweet Freedom". I have three reviews saying it is the best fan fiction they've ever read. I would like to know what you think of it. It's short but sweet. I hope you have a chance to read it. Here's chapter 18… enjoy!**

**PS. You get to guess what one of my main secrets is for this story by the end of the chapter. Sorry this chapter is short but have fun with it. :)**

Ch 18

(Bella's POV)

_He left me again. Why did Edward leave?_

"Bella, everything is ok." Troy said to me. "He said he was coming back. Just hang in there."

I wanted to believe it but it hurt too much to be without him.

_Please come back soon, my love._

(Edwards POV)

Back at my house my family piled into the living room.

"What's going on? Why did we have to leave Bella?" Emmett asked.

Carlisle spoke first. "We needed to discus some situations that the Farley family is should not overhear."

"Like what?" Esme asked.

"Edward asked if there is a way to make Bella whole again. Anyone have any ideas?"

Silence struck the room. Everyone was deep in thought.

Alice spoke first breaking the silence. "Is that even possible?"

"It's worth a try." I said.

"Why do you think Bella is a ghost anyway?" Jasper asked.

Emmett laughed, "That's what happens when people die, Duh."

"No, that's not what I meant." Jasper sighed. "I meant, why Bella didn't pass on; you know, go to heaven or something like that."

"That is a good question." Carlisle said. "My theory is; she had some unfinished business. Maybe it just wasn't her time to die."

An idea popped into my head. "What if… what if Bella wasn't supposed to die at all." I think I'm on to something. "What if Bella was always destined to become one of us; maybe fate had in store for her to become a vampire and be stuck here… with me…" I smirked at this thought.

"That is a possibility but I'm sure that fate wasn't made for us to figure out. I don't think we will ever get to know the real truth of Bella's passing."

Alice huffed, "I thought we were here to figure out how to bring Bella back; not why she didn't leave us forever."

**(AN: This next part of this chapter is dedicated to ****CatalystOfTheSoul****. You know why. haha)**

"I have an idea." Esme said excitedly. "I've read a book about a month ago called 'The Host'. Alien soles entered into human bodies. The host bodies aloud the soles to live on Earth like a human."

"Sounds creepy." Emmett said matter-of-factly.

"Shut up Emmett." Rose snapped.

"Yes dear." He hung his head like a hurt puppy.

Esme continued. "So maybe we can find Bella a body to host her spirit. Then we can turn that body into a vampire."

"That's a spectacular thought hun. But Bella's not an alien and we can't take away somebody else's life away from them. That's going too far." Carlisle stated.

Alice put in a miner detail. "How about we use a human vegetable? The body is still alive but its sole is practically gone."

I sighed, "Alice, it still wouldn't be Bella. She'd be in there but she would be half missing too."

"WAIT! I GOT IT!" Emmett interrupted. "Why don't we dig up Bella's body and do a de-exorcism on it. Then once Bella is back in the body Eddy here can bite it so the flesh would re-grow and Bella will no longer be a zombie but a vampire." A brimming grin crossed his face.

_Cricket… Cricket_

All our stares were locked on the big guy for who knows how long. Some mouths were even hanging open.

"Emmett darling?" Rosalie broke the silence.

"Yes cupcake?"

"Please keep your mouth _shut_ for the remainder of this conversation."

He pouted, "But…"

She shook her head. "Please find something else to do to distract yourself."

He grinned wide again. "Hey Rose, your lips look especially kissable today."

"Emmett! Please stay focused. We don't have time for this." I commanded frustrated.

_Time… Time… That's it! That's the answer. _Carlisle thought.

"What's the answer?" I asked.

The rest of the family looked at us inquisitively.

"I have a friend named Mia that may be able to fix this whole situation and then some…"

**(AN: How's that for a cliffy? Hahaha… now it's your job to guess how Mia can help. Please Review and don't forget to take a shot at my one-shot. Love you guys and I hope Emmett brightened your day like he did mine.)**


	19. Kiss, Kiss, Nibble

**Disclaimer: I'm not Stephanie Meyers; my name is Carla which clearly proves Twilight is not mine.**

**(AN: Sorry for the late update; I've been job hunting… ugh. Oh well, enjoy this chapter…)**

Ch 19

(Mia's POV)

_1834 London_:

"Madam, please let me assist you with your luggage." The man's accent put me in an exhilarating mood.

I've been all over the world and all over time for that matter but there was something about nineteenth century London the made my toes curl. The opera, the parties, _the men_ with those adorable British accents; oh I could just eat them all up. The men I mean and they seem really willing to let me. Aw, the joy of this place always brings me willingly back to its rocky roads and tight fitting dresses. I figure I might as well have a little fun since it's my last day before I have to go back.

Handing over my bag to the waiting gentleman, I was led through the doors of the Inn to my waiting carriage. "Will there be anything else madam?" he asked.

I patted him on the cheek and smiled sweetly, showing all my teeth. "Well," I leaned in to get a whiff of the mouth watering sent coming from his warm neck. "I could use a _man_ to join me and make sure I have safe transportation; if you keen what I'm saying." I whispered, winking. "There are a lot of scary people on the road these days; you just can't trust anyone."

He swallowed deeply. "I believe that would be improper madam. We've only just met." His breathing became labored as I ran my recently sharpened fingernail down his soft throat and leaned my lips in.

"Oh contraire monsieur; I believe it to be…" _Kiss_ "very proper_…_" _Kiss_ "between two people…" _Nibble_ "who've just met."

_BITE!_

The sweetness of his blood rushed over my waiting tongue. He struggled at first but I let off a soft moan as his movement began to cease. His over working heart began to slow but I couldn't stop, I had to reach the end of this meal.

Suddenly the well went dry and I dropped the body. With my bags back in hand, I used my power to shoot me through time. Back to where my travels began. Back to 2018.

…

Back with the Volturi I was greeted by familiar faces. I walked down the old hallways which led to a large room. Inside was a much exited Aro.

"Welcome back, my dear Mia." He walked over to me and kissed my hand.

I smiled, "Bonjour Aro. Vous recherchez aussi bonne santé que jamais." **(AN: French for… Hello Aro. You look as healthy as ever.)**

"Thank you. It's good to have you back. What have you been up to? Where have you been?"

"Many places Aro. I will be sure to tell you about it soon. But first, has there been any news about my brother's whereabouts yet?" I asked hopefully.

He shook his head and I frowned. My brother; my actual blood brother (well sort of) shared my power but in a different way. He can go into the future when I'm stuck in the past. Well, we had a fight one day and we _definitely_ went our separate ways. I haven't seen him since. I miss him dearly…

"Oh," Aro interrupted my thoughts. "I do have a mission for you." Once he had my full attention he continued. "You remember our dear friend Carlisle, don't you?"

"Of course." I said. "You know I have a good memory of the past."

Aro chuckled at my joke then went on, "His son Edward fell in love with a human. She died but Carlisle believes you could help their future."

I was puzzled for a second. I don't work with the future, Shane does. Then his words started to make sense. I guess I could mess with the future by changing the past.

"Alright, I'll see how I can help them. Au revoir Aro et je vous remercie." **(AN: French for… Goodbye Aro and thank you.) **I kissed him on the cheek as he kissed mine.

"Au revoir Mia. Soyez en sécurité." **(AN: French for… Goodbye Mia. Be Safe.)**

(Bella's POV)

Why isn't he back yet? I was pacing back and forth in the living room. The Farley family went to church because it was Sunday. I wanted to go with them, though I knew it would be impossible. I was never really religious but I would do anything to get out of the house. Troy and Edwin tried to convince their mom that I would be lonely without anyone here and they should stay with me (most likely to get out of the jacket and tie they were forced to wear).

Arianna wouldn't take any of their excuses and pushed them out the door. Now I was alone and I could only await Edwards return.

After a couple more hours of pacing I heard a knock at the door. Since I didn't quite have the ability to open the door on my own, I walked to the window and peeked out.

A woman stood there in a pink, frilly dress. It looks like she just fell out of an old black and white movie; with color. Her black hair was pinned up on the top of her head and I can see a corset squeezing her perfect body. Her skin was pail and her eyes were blood red.

Eyes. Blood red.

Oh no, why is this vampire here? What if the Family comes back with her here? No no no no no… this was not safe.

Then in the middle of my panic attack a saw the Cullen's walk up behind her. So this was their doing. They better know what risks they are taking by bringing that red eyed vampire here…

**(AN: Alright, done with another chapter. How'd you like it? Pardon my French. Thought it gave my story a little spice; as did Mia and her seductive vampire skills. Haha… Please review. XOXOXO. I'm still on a job hunt so I will try to be as hasty as I can to update. Peace out!!)**


	20. No, I'm going

**I dedicate this chapter to ****deborahj****!! Thank you for your help…**

* * *

**Disclaimer: (Stick out tongue) I don't feel like writing a disclaimer.**

**(AN: AAAHHHHH! Attack of the killer tongue! Well I'm glad you guys like the last chapter and sorry if my French was not quite right (I blame Google! Haha). Alright I'm sorry for the late update, I'm done with the job searching for now; I'm just waiting for a phone call. Cross your fingers for me. I hope you enjoy chapter 20 (fireworks… oooo…awwww!).**

**PS. For those who got confused last chapter of who Shane was; that's the name of Mia's brother.**

**This chapter is inspired by the song 'Only Hope- By Mandy Moore'. **

**Ok… 5… 4… 3… 2… 1… it begins…) **

Ch 20

(Troy's POV)

Church was boring as usual. The choir was pretty cool, but the man talking seemed to keep talking. My shirt was itchy and my tie seemed to choke me. Every time I loosened my tie, my mom took the liberty to tighten it again and it seemed to choke me more and more each time she'd retighten it.

My brother didn't seem that comfortable either. He just kept squirming and whispering complaints to my mom. Looking around the congregation, I saw happy plastic people sitting there with fake smiles on their faces with a random nod every once and a while; like they know what this guy is talking about. Yah right.

Finally the closing prayer excused us to leave; I almost jumped with joy. I can't wait to see Bella again.

(Edward's POV)

I walked up to the porch of the house with my family following behind. Mia was already at to door knocking. I didn't hear any thoughts in the house so I turned the doorknob to enter.

It was locked of course.

I walked to the window that led to the living room and tried to open it. The window was locked too. Peering inside the living room I saw my precious Bella staring at me. Her arms were crossed and she looked annoyed and somewhat frightened.

"Bella!" I called through the window. "Can you unlock the door sweetheart?"

She seemed to sigh and I watched her turn the lock. I went to the door and opened it. Mia and my family followed me into the house. Looking around the room I didn't see Bella. Great, where did she go this time?

Walking into the kitchen I saw her sitting at the kitchen table. She did not look at me but made a movement acknowledging my presents. I walked over and knelt beside her.

"What's the matter Bella?" I asked. She looked at me then.

"I can't believe you would bring that red eyed monster into this house. Do you know how dangerous this is? What if the Farley's come home and she's still here. They better not get hurt."

I sighed, "Bells, this woman we brought here can help you become human again."

Her mouth fell open. Then she looked away from me again. "That's a horrible joke Edward. I can't believe you would say that. You know how much I want that and we both know it isn't possible."

Chuckling I made an attempted to place my hand on her cheek. "Bella love, there is hope. This particular vampire has a gift. Her power is time travel. We can go back in time and make sure I never leave you. We can fix this."

Bella was speechless. She only stared at me. Mia came into the room then and broke the silence.

"Well, I guess this is your lovely Bella; am I right Edward?" she asked.

I nodded.

"It's so nice to meet you Bella, my name in Mia and I'm here to help you." She stuck out her hand and Bella shook it, sort of. "So shall we get this show on the road?"

We both nodded and went back into the living room with the rest of the family.

"Alright everyone; this is how it's going to work. I can only take one if you back with me for my powers not that strong." She explained.

I spoke up first. "I think I should go."

"But…" Bella protested. "What if you don't come back? It would be better if I go, I'm dead anyway."

"Bella it's not safe." I told her.

She glared at me. "Like it's any safer for you? It's not like I can get hurt. I'm a _ghost_ remember?"

"But Bella…"

"Pour le bien-mêmes Dépêchez-vous!" Mia was getting inpatient.

"Chill out Mia." I snapped at her.

"I'm going Edward. It's what I want." She leaned into me. "_Please_ let me go."

It was hard to resist that plea but I did. "No."

"_Please_." She tried again.

I growled. I can resist her. I loved her too much to make her upset. Throwing up my hands a said, "Fine!" and she smiled the sweetest smile I've ever seen. "Be safe love. If anything should happen to you…"

"I know, I know. I love you Edward. Thank you." She leaned in and kissed me.

"Ewww." I heard Emmett say but Bella just laughed; which made me laugh.

Mia sighed. "Can we go now?"

Bella and I laughed.

**(AN: Now it's time for me to go back and reread my story to see if it's any good. Thanks again for reading. Please Please Please Please Review… I need to know if I should continue and I really want to so Please review…)**


	21. FLYING through time

**Disclaimer: If I was Stephanie Meyer, do you think I would be writing a fan fiction?**

**(AN: Alright… Alright… I'm updating… I'm guess you liked last chapter. I'm having horrible writers block right now so I hope this chapters any good. See, I love you reviewers so much I'm adding a chapter even though I don't feel like it.**

**I also put a picture of Mia's dress and Bella's rocking chair on my profile. **

**Enjoy this chapter…)**

Ch 21

(House Fly's POV)

I could still feel the wind under my wings. I used to be free. I can barley remember the sweetness of the outdoors. Now I was stuck in a strange hell that has trapped me.

I could see the most beautiful dinner right on the lawn in front of me; dog must have dropped it not too long ago, but every time I try to fly to it I keep running headlong into the wall of nothingness.

_What kind of place is this!_

I flew into the barrier again and I still couldn't break through.

_Maybe this time,_ I kept thinking to myself. _Bang!_

_Maybe this time…Bang!_

_Maybe this time…Bang!_

Again and again I try to break through this tricky wall but I just can't make it through. Ugh! **(AN: It's a window…hehe)**

Giving up I flew to the middle of the room. I landed on a bright color that smelled sickly sweet. All of a sudden a booming voice came from the monstrous creature I landed on.

"Can we go now?" It asked loudly.

I tried to escape this_ thing_ but the colorful folds capture one of my helpless wings and sucked me into its silky dungeon.

_Nooooooooo!_

(Bella's POV)

Going back in time gave me a weird feeling in the pit of my stomach but the nausea left quickly. It took less then two seconds before I found myself in the living room I grew up in.

"Uh… stupid fly. Get out of my dress." I heard Mia say. Looking at her, I saw a tiny house fly escape the folds of Mia's pink gown.

Ignoring her, I looked out the window. "Hey Mia?"

"Yah?"

"What day did you take us back too?" I asked.

She smiled, "September 13th, your eighteenth birthday."

I gasped. Sure that made sense but I was sort of expecting to be in the time were Edward decides to leave.

"Don't you want to stop the problem from where it all started?" she questioned me.

She's talking about the party, _my_ party, when Jasper… _attacked._

"It's morning right now and if I were you I'd hide because here you come down the stairs." She pointed to the stair case which directed my eyes that way. Walking down the stairs I saw a very alive me. I wanted to say something but instead I made my ghost form disappear. Looking around I could see that Mia vanished also.

"Good morning dad." I heard myself say.

Charlie smiled. God, I missed him so much. I missed his face, his voice, everything about him.

"Happy birthday Bells." Charlie said.

"Ur… thanks dad." I new exactly what I was doing; I was spending a little time with him so I didn't feel guilty later. I can't believe how stupid I was. I should have spent more time with him before I died.

"Alright, I have to go to school now. See ya later." the past me said and went out the door.

I wanted to yell, _wait come back_ but knew I couldn't. I looked back at Charlie; he was watching his daughter leave the house. "Be safe angel." He whispered to himself.

This made me even madder; why didn't he ever show this side of himself to me?

I sat at the kitchen table and just looked at him. I can't explain how much I missed his face. "I love you Dad." I said softly. It was too soft for him to hear but he smiled anyway.

…

After Charlie left for work Mia came out. "Do you even know how sweet your blood smells." She commented.

"Yah, I've heard." I rolled my eyes.

"My gosh, how does Edward resist just a little taste?"

I huffed at her.

"So, I guess we have to wait till after school. Edward and I will come home and watch Romeo and Juliet." I informed Mia.

"Romeo and Juliet?" she scoffed. "That show was so much better in the sixteen hundreds. The actors now a day are amateurs. You know I've met Shakespeare himself?"

While we waited for the hours to pass Mia told me about many of her adventures from the past. From the Boston tea party to Knights at the Round Table, it was all quite interesting.

Finally, I heard tires on the front drive. Looking out the window I saw the famous, shiny, silver Volvo. Here we go…

**(AN: Ok, kind of a crazy chapter. Kind of short too, sorry. Don't forget to review…Please…)**


	22. Not that Bella

Note: The main question I get is 'Can you make your chapters longer?' I get that a lot actually. I've been trying my best but I just seem to get bored by the end of the second page. I have a very active mind and I can't stay with one thought too long. That's why I update quickly so you will eventually know what happens. I try to update at least every two days so you don't need to keep guessing. Thank you for your reviews and I hope you have a splendiferous day.

Dance or Die

* * *

**Disclaimer: Twilight is not mine but I did eat a popsicle and bacon for breakfast this morning. **

**(AN: Enjoy chapter twenty two.) **

Ch 22

_Finally, I heard tires on the front drive. Looking out the window I saw the famous, shiny, silver Volvo. Here we go…_

(Edward's POV)

We pulled up to Bella's house in my Volvo. She has been silent the whole ride home. I wonder what she's thinking about.

Stepping out of the car I raced to the passenger side door to open it for Bella. When she climbed out of the car I led her to the door then froze. A sweet scent filled my nostrils and instantly took over.

Taking a hold of Bella's arms I moved her behind me.

"Edward, what's going on?" she asked.

I didn't answer. Focusing on the scent I moved closer to the house. There was a voice on the other side of the door when I approached it.

"Edward?" Bella tried again.

I held up one finger to her. Listening to the strangers voice again I noticed she wasn't alone. She was talking to someone else in the house. This didn't make sense; I could only catch one scent.

"_Bella, Is that him?"_ I heard the voice ask through the door.

Bella? That doesn't make any sense either. Bella was with me.

Quickly I opened the front door and looked inside. I didn't see anyone but I could hear her thoughts.

_I wonder how well he's going to take Bella's death._

A growl escaped my chest. So this woman was here to hurt my angel. That's never going to happen. I turned back to Bella and said, "Bella… please go wait in the car."

"What's going on?" she asked.

I huffed, "Please listen to me just this one time and go wait in the car, Love."

"No, I want to know what's going on Edward." She said.

She's so stubborn!

"There is another vampire in the house. I've never met this one before and I think it wants to hurt you."

Her eyes grew huge, mouth gaping. "But… What…"

"We're not here to hurt anyone. We are actually here to help you." A black hair, red eyed vampire opened the door and approached us.

Bella stepped closer to me and hid behind my back.

"What are you doing in Bella's house?" I demanded.

The woman laughed. "I was invited by my dear friend Carlisle ten years from now."

(Ghost Bella's POV)

I've never seen Edward so confused before. I wanted to appear but I was scared of what his reaction would be. I also didn't want to scare _myself; _my human self anyway.

"Explain your reasoning!" Edward said fiercely.

She smiled, "My name is Mia and I can time travel. I brought something back for you from the future, dear Edward."

The alive me looked over Edward's shoulder to see what Mia had brought.

"Bella, please come out." Mia said. I wasn't ready for this. I couldn't do it. I wouldn't do it. I was way too nervous. "Please." She said again. I still refused.

"Mia, what are you talking about? Bella's right here." Edward said.

She continued, "Bella? How are we supposed to solve this situation if you don't come out?" Feeling my hesitation she threw up her hands. "Fine, you know what's going to happen? You are going to let this Bella die…" she pointed at the past me. Edward growled. "And _you_ will never be able to become a vampire and live forever with your precious Edward. You know the way this is going your never even going to be human again. How do you like that? We just took this trip for nothing. I could be in Ancient Rome flirting with Julius Caesar right now."

I knew what I had to do but I didn't know how to do it.

"Fine Bella, it's time to go back to the future."

Not wanting to go back I stayed hidden.

"Alright Bella, if you don't come out now I'm going to take _this_ Bella back as a substitute."

Edward was getting angry now. "I think you've overstayed your welcome Mia." He said.

"Bella, if you don't show up right now I'll take both of them back and screw up the whole time line." Mia said quickly.

"Fine! I'm here; I'm here." I admitted. Edward and Bella both looked at me with wide eyes and dropped jaws. "Hi everyone."

**(AN: Please review…)**


	23. AN: Please Read!

**(AN: Please read…**

**Can we have a moment of silence please….**

…

**Thank you. **

**For those of you who don't know, I am sad to say a horrible thing has happened to Stefanie Meyers. I just found out about this so if you already know, ignore this message.**

**This is what happened… Stephanie sent half of Midnight Sun to Robert Pattinson (the guy playing Edward in the movie) so he could have a better view of how Edward thinks and acts. Well, someone got a hold of the unedited Midnight Sun and posted it on the internet.**

**Thankfully they found the girl and sued her for everything she's worth. They've got most of the sites with the book deleted off the internet so far but are still on the lookout for peaces of Midnight Sun.**

**Ugh, I really hate stupid people!**

**So, if you come across any pages of Midnight Sun ****please**** do Stefanie a favor and wait for the book to come out before you read on. She has already been quite generous with the first chapter.**

**Thanks again for reading this and I'll update a new chapter ASAP. Hopefully, haha.**

**Have a splendiferous day…**

**Dance or Die)**


	24. Talking to myself

**I dedicate this chapter to my mom… **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight but I did start school this week… boo.**

**(AN: Sorry it took so long. So, you guys are all waiting to know what happens next, right? Well, today is your lucky day; here's your chance to find out. But first I would like to thank all of my reviewers and congrats to **Full Moon Writing **for being my 200****th**** reviewer. Yah!)**

Ch 23

(Mia's POV)

"_Fine! I'm here; I'm here." she admitted. Edward and Bella both looked at me with wide eyes and dropped jaws. "Hi everyone."_

"It's about time." I huffed. I walked closer to where the Ghost stood then all of a sudden I heard a thump behind me. What in the world? Pivoting around, I saw a very unmoving Bella on the floor. With her closed eyes, her even breaths and steady heart beat I could tell the _poor_ human had past out.

Edward was too busy looking at the Ghost to notice his girlfriend's resent fall. This situation was all too funny. I laughed out loud. I knew I would break the silence but I didn't care; this was all so ironic.

My sudden laughing brought Edward out of his trance and he noticed Bella on the floor. He bent down and gathered Bella, bride style, into his arms. Walking to the couch he laid her out, kissed her on the forehead, and then joined us again.

I was still laughing but got interrupted by the building conversation.

"I don't understand." Edward said moving closer to examine the Ghost.

Sighing I said, "Edward, we are here because soon you will make a decision that will hurt, no literally kill Bella."

(Edward's POV)

All through my life I thought I could handle anything. But this, this being my worst nightmare, was at the bottom of my likely list.

Mia was good at blocking her thoughts from me but bits and pieces slipped from her mind. Stuff like 'Bella dead', 'Me leaving', Ghost Bella'; it all took me by surprise.

Bella, my Bella had died; and it was my fault. I looked over to my unconscious angel on the couch then turned to look at the ghost next to Mia. It was definitely Bella.

I walked closer and held out my hand to the spirit. There was a cold sensation that fanned through my fingertips as I brushed them across Bella's face. She closed her eyes against my touch and breathed out.

"Edward," I jumped back, shocked to here her say my name. "Please don't go." She pleaded.

"I'm not quite sure what you are talking about Bella." I admitted. This whole situation was all a bit fuzzy.

She looked at me as if tears should have been coming from her eyes but they never came. "Bella," I said, "please help me understand what's going on."

Mia rambled about something disastrous that is to happen. Suddenly I had a desperate urge to call Alice. She would be the most disappointed if we had to cancel the party. It would be like taking candy from a baby.

Excusing myself to the kitchen I dialed Alice's number but was interrupted by a familiar ringtone. I answered…

"Edward! Why is Bella's party being cancelled?" It was Alice. "Edward! What is going on! Don't let her back out now. All the plans are made and I have been decorating all day!" she pouted.

The panic began to set in. "Alice, I can't explain it now. I need to think. Have you seen anything else strange in your vision?"

"Edward, No, Wait! You have to tell me what's going on. It's almost like the future disappeared completely. What is hap…" I hung up. I had to figure this out.

Should I go back inside to find out more details of what was going to happen? Or should I just slip away before I bring any danger to my Bella? They said she will die because of me. What does this mean?

I realize that the last thing I want is to hurt Bella, much less kill her. This has to be the hardest thing I will ever do but I have to go; with no goodbye.

(Human Bella's POV)

_Oh, my head. What in the world happened? I feel like I got hit by a truck._ I opened my eyes and the room was cloudy and too bright. Moving my stiff body I looked down. _What am I doing on the couch? The last thing I remember is coming home with Edward and_…"Edward?" I said with a hoarse voice. I could hardly get his name out, I felt so weak.

"He just stepped outside for a minute." A voice said. Squinting my eyes, I get them to focus on this strange woman. The red eyes shocked me awake.

"Don't be scared, Bella, Honey, I am not here to hurt you, although you do smell rather appetizing." The voice was familiar. I huffed at her comment and heard a grown from the corner of the room. I looked but didn't see anything.

"I don't understand." I said. "I saw myself and I…"

"Think about it, Bella. You have come to believe in vampires but if you open your mind a little farther you may learn to believe in ghosts and time travel."

Okay, this sounded weird but she had a point. Nothing should surprise me anymore. "Where is Edward?" I demanded. He should be able to explain.

"He just stepped outside to make a phone call. He'll be right back. Meanwhile, I want you to understand that your future self is here and we came to help you."

"Bella, where are you?"

Then a voice came out of nowhere. "I didn't want to scare her/me/myself again. This is so strange."

I was speechless. Then a misty image of myself began to appear right in front of me. "Unbelievable…" I whispered.

"I - am - you," she said. "We have come from the future. Sorry, I know how cheesy that sounds but this is what happened.

'I was a ghost for 10 years and Edward never knew that I had died. I was stuck in my/our bedroom all that time until Edward found me and contacted Mia who brought me here. We need to keep Edward from leaving. The pain of him going is unbearable and…'"

"What do you mean going? Where will he go? Why will he go?"

"Don't worry, Bella," my ghost said. "We won't let it happen. You just have to avoid any bleeding tonight."

"What?" I asked. "Um ok, I guess that's possible. I don't really enjoy bleeding."

Just as I was starting to really enjoy talking to myself, Mia came back into the room. I hadn't even noticed that she left. "Edward is gone!" she said.

**(AN: I wrote another one shot if you guys want to check it out. Sorry I've been busy with school and reading a **_**really**_** good fan fiction called '****Moving to 1600 Pennsylvania Avenue' ****by** FirstWarmSummerBreeze **, I'm actually on the sequel right now. I hope you liked this chapter. It took a lot of turns… Review! Review! Review! Review! Review! Review! Review! Review! Review! Review! Please! Please! Please! Please! Please! Please! Please! Please! Please!)**


	25. SORRY! AAAAHHHHH!

**(AN:**

**AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!! (Take a breath) AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!! (Panting; taking another breath) HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHHAAAHAHAHAHAHAH (etc, on crazy hysterical laughter) **

**ugh! (large flow of tears) **

**(wiggling toes) **

**(jumping up and down) **

**(jumping up and down in circles) **

**(****sticking out tongue) **

**(****hitting head against wall)**

**AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA****AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!**

**Wow, it's quite possible this is the longest chapter I've written.**

**AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!**

**Sorry, sorry… this is what writers block does to you (well when you have a serious case of it like I do) **

**AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!**

**(Hick-up)**

**Someone PLEASE help me…. I've never finished a story in my life and I'm too bored with this story to continue…**

**(Squirming on my belly like the worm I am) **

**HAHAHAHAHA!! ... !!AHAHAHAHAHAH**

**:)**

**I think I've finally last it… please excuse my "**_**mental break down""…**_

_**Twitch… Twitch...**_

**(haha, I just sneezed… my 4****th**** cold this summer…) (Stupid Nevada)**

**AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!**

**(Definitely feeling a little better) wait, hold on…**

**AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!**

**Ow… head ace… **

**(Breath in… Breath out)………… (Now trying it 50 more times…)**

**Ok, now I can talk. As you can tell I'm in the middle of a large brain fart and am in need for some moral support… I've had a lot of stuff happen this week like getting a lead role in a musical, on the biggest stage in the world… school… job hunting (sort of) etc…etc…etc… and then Stephanie Meyers decides to stop Midnight Sun… **

**Ugh, I think I just need a hug and a 'you will make it' speech. **

**Well enough with my freak-out session… I'll update hopefully before I go drown myself in a bathtub…. (kidding… gosh)…**

**:)**

**Love **

**Dance or die)**

**End of authors note… you can continue on with your own life now… sorry I got your hopes up when you thought this was another chapter…. Jeez… I'm still talking… alright fine….. Pease out!!**

**AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!**

**Official end to authors note… :) **


	26. We really screwed up this time

**Disclaimer: I can't claim Twilight; I can't even claim the beginning of this chapter, thank you **Hyper Blood Pixie **for getting me started…**

**(AN: My light bulb just went on… I hope you like this chapter.)**

Ch 24

_"Edward is gone!"_

(Ghost Bella's POV)

I looked up from my hands and into Mia's crimson red, frightened eyes.

"Where is he?" Bella asked.

"How should I know?" Mia said but it dawned on me.

"Edward doesn't want to hurt this Bella, right?" I questioned then pointed to my alive self. "So he ran away!" Bella's eyes widened to the size of saucers.

"That's just great." Mia said, clearly stressed.

"We have to fix the future, I-you can't die again!" I said to Bella. She gasped in shock. I could tell she was scared. "Mia!" Mia looked at me, "you're the vampire! Go after him!" Comprehension filled her eyes and she disappeared leaving me with my alive self. I sat down next to her and sighed. It was silent for awhile till Bella broke the silence.  
"What's it like to die?" That was an interesting question. Her voice almost broke as she said the last word.  
"It's like falling asleep. I didn't feel a thing, except when I woke up. When I  
woke up I felt weightless and confused. I have lived in this house for ten years after that. Charlie moved out eventually. Then, Troy and Edwin moved in."

Bella looked at me very confused. "Troy and Edwin?" she asked.

"They are two little boys who moved into this house with there parents ten years from now."

"How exactly am I… we… going to die?"

"I am already dead..." I said matter-of-factly.  
"…." She was speechless when Mia came back in shaking her head.

"Is he really gone?" I asked. She nodded. "Now what?" I asked.

"We have to travel foreword and see how drastically we messed up the future."

Mia replied as I took a step towards her. Back through the rip in space that would lead us forward to the future…

…

We arrived back in my living room. Everything looks pretty much the same. I wander where everyone is. Walking around the house I looked for any sign of another presence besides Mia's. Frustrated I walked to the window in the living room… and gasped.

Outside, there was no green, there were no trees. In fact it seems to be a desert. There was no sign of life, no sign of anything moving; just a world of nothingness. What was going on?

"Mia… w-what happened?" I asked confused.

Her mouth was a gasp. "I… I… I… d-don't know." she managed to stutter. We weren't in Forks anymore but a dead civilization.

"I-I think I will go back into the past about five years to see what happened. You explore the house here for a while. I'll be back hopefully with more information."

"Mia… wait…"

But it was too late. Her figure tore right out of site. I guess all I could do is look around for clues of what has happened.

…

Not even five minuets later Mia appeared back in the room with soot covered hair and a torn dress. She looked like she had just come out of a burning house. Her eyes were wide.

"What happened?" I asked concerned.

She didn't answer me; just paced back and forth muttering profanities to herself.

"Mia?!" I wanted an answer.

She finally looked up at me and said, "We really screwed up, Bella."

"How… what do you mean?"

Mia shook out her ashy hair and sat down on the sofa. "Well, when Edward left this time your other self didn't die that quickly. It ends up you jumped off a cliff a few months after the incident. Edward found out that you died and went to the Voltori with a death wish. Of course they refused but that didn't stop Edward from getting his wish granted."

I sat speechless.

She continued. "He revealed himself to many humans in the sunlight but was quickly taken down by the guard. Edward ceased to exist… along with everyone and everything else."

My face must have shown my confusion because Mia explained.

"After the vampires exposure the human population began to talk. Go figure Edward's little show was caught on I _live_ TV camera. Most of the world saw him." She took a breath. "The Voltori were destined to destroy all the witnesses but news traveled faster than Voltori did. Eventually the human population was wiped out and the rest of the world went up in flames with it."

I swallowed hard.

"The vampires were now forced to drink from animals and to make a long story short; the animals died out from lack of vegetation and vampire bites. Eventually the vampires died out from lack of blood."

Pondering this story for a while, I asked. "If the world went up in flames, why is my house still standing?"

She shrugged, "That's definitely a mystery. This house was sort of a sanctuary to those vampires who didn't want to fight. It was really bad when the vampires started fighting against each other."

"This is all so horrible. We have to go back and fix it." I said.

"I don't know how well that will work but it's worth a shot." She tore another rip through space and time and we went back to September 13, my birthday.

**(AN: What did you think. You weren't expecting that were you. Haha…don't forget to review and I have a picture of the wasteland that Bella sees out the window on my profile. Enjoy!)**


	27. Prepare for the unexpected

**Disclaimer: I promise you all the missing hair on my Grandpa's head that Twilight is not mine. Ewww!**

**(AN: I am entirely glad you liked last chapter. Thank you for the reviews. I'm still trying to get over a horrifyingly terrible head cold, so I'm sorry if this next chapter isn't one of my best. But if the world keeps spinning and we keep smiling, I'm sure it will be ok… haha Enjoy!) **

Ch 22

(Troy's POV)

**(This part takes place when the Farley family moves in the second time…)**

Great, another new house. This one isn't like the rest. There are too many trees, the house looks like my grandma decorated it, and it had an odd smell to it.

"Boy's, you'll be sharing the room across the hall from me and mom." Dad said.

I hate sharing a room with my brother. Its part of the 'I want to be an individual and a twin' situation. The room was empty except for a rocking chair in the corner. I wonder who it belonged to.

The old rocker creaked under my wait as I sat on it. Dust flew everywhere.

"What are you doing?" My brother asked.

I started to rock back and forth. "Nothin."

"Where'd you get the rocker?"

"I dono, it was just here. I can tell it's really old. Maybe it's been here forever."

Edwin came closer. With a sigh he said, "Can I try it?"

"No."

"Ugh, why not?"

"Cause I'm older."

"By two minutes. Get over it already." He tried to pull me off the chair. "I'm telling mom!"

"Oh, shut up Edwin. Go cry to mom. That's what your good at." Right on cue the water works exploded from my brother and I watched him run out of the room. Oh great, now I was going to get it.

I stood up ready to follow him out when I heard a bang from outside that knocked me to the floor. "Oooow! Hey!" I looked out the window to see what caused such a commotion but all I saw was flames. Spooky.

"Mom!" I ran from the room. "Fire!" I ran down the stares to where the rest of my family was huddled together in the living room.

"Troy!" Mom yelled, "Come here quickly!" She took a hold of my arm and whipped me to her faster then I could move.

I heard Edwin's voice coming from my dad's arms. "What's going on!?" he asked over the booming noise outside.

All of a sudden everything went silent… there wasn't any noise but our heavy breathing. Then we heard a knock on the door. "It's the vampires." Dad whispered.

Suddenly, the front door exploded into many sharp pieces that went flying. I screamed but was quieted but my mother's soft voice saying, "Get behind the couch boys." With a little helping shove from our parents my brother and I hid.

Everything was quiet again but the footsteps that entered into the front room. That sound stopped only to be replaced by to horrified screams from a man and a woman. Mom and Dad…

Edwin was blubbering beside me when the screaming stopped and the sound of two weights hitting the floor. I shushed him quiet when I heard the footsteps again. Hoping they would leave, I was disappointed when I heard the same pair of footsteps coming towards the couch.

Damn it! Damn it! We're going to die! Please forgive all my sins God. I'm sorry for not sharing the rocking chair but please protected us.

A woman's face peered behind the couch with a bloody smile waiting for the kill. "Hello there." Her tinkling voice said. "My name's Jane. Prepare to die…"

(Human Bella's POV)

**(September 13****th****, her 18****th**** birthday, the third time.)**

Edward and I are heading to my house to watch Romeo and Juliette. I'm not all that exited about going to my birthday party tonight but I guess I have no choice.

We stopped in the front drive of my house and before I knew it Edward was holding my door open for me to exit. I loved it when he did that. I got out of the car and he walked me to the door. Putting the key in the lock I turned it to open the door. All of a sudden I was ripped back behind Edward's body.

"Edward, what's going on?" I asked.

He didn't answer. Focusing on something he moved into house.

"Edward?" I tried again.

He held up one finger to me listening to something in the house. This didn't make sense.

Quickly he opened the front door all the way and looked inside. I didn't see anyone.

Then a growl escaped his chest. He turned back to me and said, "Bella… please go wait in the car."

"What's going on?" I asked flustered.

He huffed, "Please listen to me just this one time and go wait in the car, Love."

"No, I want to know what's going on Edward." I said stubbornly.

"There is another vampire in the house. I've never met this one before and I think it wants to hurt you."

My eyes grew huge, mouth gaping. "But… What…"

"We're not here to hurt anyone. We are actually here to help you." A black haired, red eyed vampire opened the door and approached us.

I moved closer to Edward and hid behind his back.

"What are you doing in Bella's house?" He demanded.

The woman laughed. "I was invited by my dear friend Carlisle ten years from now."

All of a sudden there was a black line that appeared in the room next to the woman. It was almost like a tare through space. What is this world coming to?

The same woman walked through the portal with me… Wait me? The difference between the two women in the room was one had a torn dress and soot all over her; but mostly in her hair. And the difference between me and the other me was she was a lot paler than I was; almost ghost like.

"Don't listen to her!" the dirtier woman yelled. "We know how this is going to end. Please sit down so we can explain."

The cleaner woman looked shocked. I tried to obey but my legs wouldn't move. I guess I've been trying to keep up with the supper natural too long. My vision began to blur and everything went black.

**(AN: Wow… that was such a fun chapter. If you got confused with who's, who just ask and I'll explain what just happened… Please review so I can update…)**


	28. Déjàvu!

**Disclaimer: Not mine but I wish I had a baby turtle… Random… Sorry continue…**

**(AN: I got a lot of reviews… you know what that means right? ... it means I am a very happy Yugoslavian… (Don't ask if you don't understand) I hope you enjoy chapter twenty six and I wish you a splendiferous day… :)**

CH 26

(Edward's POV)

I heard a thump behind me but I was too busy looking at the duplicates in front of me to notice my girlfriend's resent fall.

The clean Mia's sudden laughing brought me out of my trance and I finally noticed Bella on the floor. Bending down I gathered Bella, bride style, into my arms. Walking to the couch I laid her out, kissed her on the forehead, and then joined the intruders again.

_I can't believe how this is all turning out. It's all so ironic… _Dirty Mia thought.

"I don't understand." I said moving closer to examine the Ghost and the double vampire girls.

Sighing, Clean Mia said, "Edward, we are here because soon you will make a decision that will hurt, no literally kill Bel…"

Dirty Mia cut her off. "That's what I said the first time but it only lead to further disaster." She told the other her. Looking at me Dirty Mia examined my face and suddenly everything became clear…

A vision of everything Mia's been through and more popped into her mind. _Edward leaving. Bella ghost, Edwin and Troy. Go back to past. Talking to other Edward. Death. End of the world. Coming back to the past. _It all went so fast but made about as much sense as it would have if I was there the whole time.

All through my life I thought I could handle anything. But this, this being my worst nightmare, was at the bottom of my likely list.

Bella, my Bella had died; the world died; and it was my fault. I looked over to my unconscious angel on the couch then turned to look to the ghost, shaped as the exact replica of my love.

I walked closer and held out my hand to the spirit. There was a cold sensation that fanned through my fingertips as I brushed them across Bella's face. She closed her eyes against my touch and breathed out.

**(AN: If you're wondering why there is only one ghost, I have a good reason for that. Two of the same forms (body and mind) can't stay in the same time period as the other. The energy from a ghost is much weaker then a vampire's, so the two ghosts had become one already. I hope it makes more sense when both Mia's go back to one form. Sorry if this is too confusing.)**

"Edward," I jumped back, shocked to here her say my name. "Please don't go." She pleaded.

"I promises not to leave you Bella. I love you." I admitted. This whole situation was all a bit fuzzy but my understanding has been increasing by the second.

She looked at me as if tears should have been coming from her eyes but they never came. Bella said, "I love you too, more than anything."

Dirty Mia rambled about something disastrous that is to happen soon. Something about her form changing or something…

I had to call Alice. I needed to explain everything to her. Excusing myself to the kitchen I dialed Alice's number but was interrupted by a familiar ringtone. I answered…

"Edward! Why is Bella's party being cancelled?" It was Alice. "Edward! What is going on! Don't let her back out now. All the plans are made and I have been decorating all day!" she pouted.

The frustration began to set in. "Alice, something unexpected has happened." And I told her everything….

Fifteen and a half minuets later my talking slowed from vampire speed to normal human pace. And for once Alice didn't have anything to say.

"Edward, No, Wait! It's almost like the future just disappeared completely from my sight. What is hap…"

I interrupted her question. "Tell the family everything I've told you and Alice, just give the future a break for a while." After muttering a quick goodbye I heard movement in the other room.

Should I go back inside to find out more details of what was going to happen? Or should I just slip away before I bring any danger to my Bella?

_Woe, definite déjà-vu! _

I realize that the last thing I want is to hurt Bella, much less kill her. I have to stay and protected her. My angel needs me.

Walking back into the other room I saw only one Mia, one Ghost Bella, and one Bella Bella. Looking at Mia for a while I asked, "Where is the other you?"

She smiled, "The energy in this realm couldn't hold us both so we were simply made into one again." She tried to explain. I sort of understood her theory but I was still some what taken by surprise.

"Well, Edward, if you follow our directions and stay with Bella you shall have a bright and happy future ahead of you. And since there's nothing else to say I think it's time for Bella and I to go back to the future. Take care of that Bella," she pointed towards the couch that was holding the still unconscious Bella, "for us."

Then another tear through space appeared and they disappeared through it. Once it closed I heard a soft moan from behind me. Turning I heard my name slip from my now sleeping Bella's lips.

I smiled… oh yah, I will definitely take good care of her…

(**AN: I'm glad that chapter is finally out of the way. Hope you liked it and once again, if you were confused anywhere in this chapter just ask me… Review Review Review! Thank you!)**


	29. Elizabeth

**Song inspiration: 'Seasons of love' by RENT**

**Disclaimer: you can take both of my arms if I ever say Twilight belongs to me… Go ahead… Just rip them out!! I dare you!!**

**(AN: Haha… congratulations **srgirl6889** for being my 300****th**** reviewer…**

**Ok some people were confused with the last chapter… so let's break it down for you…**

**Right, last chapter there was only one Mia, one Bella as a ghost, one human Bella, and one Edward… everything peachy so far? Good… now Mia and Ghost Bella are going back to the future for the second time to see if they've fixed the past yet… and that's where we left off… nothing else at this point is important but what happened next… so read on and I'll try to make it less confusing… sorry for those of you that had to scratch your head over it… now to the next chapter…)**

Ch 27

(Ghost Bella's POV)

We arrived back in the same living room we had just left. The furniture was the same; along with the ugly wallpaper I learned to love so much. Everything looked the same; almost like the last ten years had never happened.

No one was home, I could tell, so I took the liberty to search the house. Once again it all looked the same for the most part. Charlie's room was the same, the kitchen even the bathroom. Then I stood in front of the door which I was saving for last. My room…

Opening the door I peered inside. Once again, it was the same. The color and my old desk and rocking chair were there. I did find one thing different though; in the middle of the room I didn't find my usual twin-sized bed but a large king sized bed. This confused me. Another thing I found odd was the pictures that were hung all around the room.

Moving farther into the room I examined the picture closest to me. The frame contained a very happy Edward and me. I studied it for a while then moved to the next picture. Once again it was of Edward and me but this time I was on the floor laughing and Edward was tickling me. I smiled.

The next photo took me by surprise. I was in a long white gown and Edward stood next to me in a tux; both smiling. It was my wedding. Sorrow swept over me from the thought of missing my own wedding.

On to the next picture… it was a picture of Edward crouched over me in a hospital bed. My face was sweaty and I had I small pink bundle in my arms. Once again the expressions were all smiles. Edward's proud smile brightened up the whole photo. I wonder whose baby that was… then it hit me. This is my baby. I started to dry sob as I continued to stare at my daughter's precious face.

Pulling myself together I looked at the last picture on the wall. It was a family picture of Charlie, Edward (still looking as beautiful as ever), my daughter (about the age of five) balancing on his knee, then me standing in my rightful place at Edward's side. There was something different about me. I was more beautiful then usual. Then I looked at my eyes, which was a dead give away.

I was a vampire… and this was my family…

I heard a knock at my door and I turned to find Mia smiling. "I called Edward and asked them to come over. Was that alright?" I nodded. "Alright, he should be here in about five minuets." I silently nodded again then turned back to the picture of my daughter. She was so gorgeous.

I must have been lost in my thoughts when all of a sudden I heard a car drive up to the house. Out the window I saw Edward walk around the car to let the other me out.

Then he went to the back door and opened it. A little girl around the age of seven, hopped out of the car and on to the gravel. She had a pink rain coat on with matching pink rain boots. She jumped into a puddle which made a large splash. She giggled then Edward chuckled. Vampire Bella pretended to get upset when her daughter got her wet but she couldn't hold it for long. She laughed.

Edward swept the little girl up into his arms and ran to the house. Hearing the door open down stairs I decided to head that way.

I watched them all hang up their coats at the front door. Mia walked over to greet them.

"Long time, no see… well, for you anyway." She laughed, "So, I can see everything has worked out?" they nodded. "And who's this darling creature you have in your arms Edward?"

I little cautious now he introduced the little girl (which looked A LOT like him). "This is my daughter Elizabeth." He said. **(AN: You know, Edward's mom. I didn't want to use Renesmee in this story. Deal with it…)**

"Oh how sweet. Hello there Elizabeth." Mia said.

The girl tucked her head in the crook of Edward's neck and sighed.

"She's shy." Bella said.

"Well, she's adorable."

Bella smiled at that. "Thank you."

"So Bella, I can you see you've crossed over to our side now." Mia laughed. Bella nodded. "Well, I have an old friend I want you to meet, _again_." She turned to face me on the stairs. "Bella come down here." She called.

Walking down the steps I could see the recognition on Bella's and Edward's face.

"It's nice to see you again Bella." Edward said with a smile.

Elisabeth stared at me and in a soft high pitched voice she asked, "Daddy, why does that girl look like Mommy?"

Edward laughed and said, "I'll explain it to you when your older, Love." He kissed her on the forehead. My heart constricted at the sight of father and daughter.

"Ok…" she pouted, "…I'm older. Now can you tell me?" A booming laugh came from Edward.

She put her forehead against him and stared him down. Edward chuckled again. "Not now." He said. She bent down and kissed is nose.

"_Please, Daddy._" She said sticking out her bottom lip.

"How can I ever get anything done when you give me that look?" he asked with a smile. He explained the situation to Elizabeth and surprisingly she understood most of it. What a bright girl she is.

All of a sudden I could feel my energy starting to lose its hold in the room. It was almost like I was being pulled toward Bella. I tried to resist but it was no use. I knew this would have to happen eventually.

"What's going on?" Edward asked.

Mia was quick to answer. "Energy is not strong enough to hold two Bella's in one time period." She explained the process of time travel and the side affects of it. She explained how Bella and I would be pulled back into one but will be able to share every memory and emotion from both of our past lives. She talked about how we would not be sharing a body but become one; through mind and sole.

Edward looked confused. "But I was told vampires don't have soles."

"Well, my dear Edward, I guess you have just been proven wrong." Mia said matter-of-factly.

By the time she was done talking I was fully sucked into my rightful body and I must say, seeing things through vampire eyes was sooo much better…

**(AN: It's not the end of the story yet. I still have the Epilog to post and trust me… you won't want to miss it. Love you guys bunches and sorry it took so long to update. Please Review… and I am taking anonymous reviews now… so even if you don't have an account yet, feel free to Review… Awesome… I'll post the Epilog sooner then you expect…)**


	30. Epilogue!:

**Disclaimer: yeah… I don't have to write anymore of these for this story… I'M DONE!!**

**(AN: Once again I hope this is a good conclusion for this story… Enjoy!!)**

Epilogue 

(Bella's POV)

_By the time she was done talking I was fully sucked into my rightful boy and I must say, seeing things through vampire eyes was sooo much better…_

All of a sudden there was this loud beeping sound coming from nowhere. It took me by surprise at first but as it got louder it was getting on my nerves.

beep… beep… beep… Beep…Beep… Beep… BEEP… BEEP… BEEP!!

I groaned. Why wouldn't this agonizing beeping go away? Then, it stopped. What in the world was going on? Edward then whispered in my ear.

"Bella, sweetheart? It's time to wake up." What was he talking about? I was already awake. Turning to look at him I gasped in shock. His face was fading away.

"Edward? What's going on?" I asked in panic. His whole body was disappearing now. "No! Don't leave me Edward!" I yelled trying to hold on to him but he slipped through my fingers like water.

"_Time to wake up love." _his vanishing voice said again. Then the whole room went dark.

I felt tugging on my body then looked down. There were little green monsters pulling at my skin and jumping on me. I screamed. Time travel? Vampires? Ghosts? And now little green monsters? I'm so confused.

The little monsters knocked me down and I landed in a large bowl of ice cream. I started to sink through the sticky goo when a fly landed on my nose. It spoke to me in a high squeaky voice. "Hey, sweet stuff, are you going to finish all that food or can I have some."

"WHAT IS GOING ON!?" I screamed, sinking deeper in to the ice cream.

Then the fly spoke again. "Wake up Bella. Wake up Bella. Wake up Bella. Wake up Bella. Wake up Bella…"

Just like a broken record that spun faster and faster and faster. It was spinning so faced now the room was spinning. I screamed louder..

"AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!!"

…

"BELLA, BELLA, WAKE UP!" I knew that voice. It belonged to my one and only true love. Edward.

I bolted straight up in bed still screaming.

"Bella! calm down, calm down, Love. It was just a dream." He tried to sooth. I stopped screaming. "That must have been some dream but your safe now."

My body was wet from sweat and I was panting like a racing horse. "Where… am I? What's… happening?" I said between pants.

He chuckled and kissed my forehead. "You are in Forks, Washington, in your bedroom, at Charlie's house. You were asleep but you must have had an interesting dream. Its morning now and you have to wake up for school. Last but not least it's September 13th. Happy 18th birthday love." He kissed me. I was so confused I wouldn't be surprised if my brain didn't split into two peaces. Lying back down on my pillow I noticed I was in my old twin bed and there were no pictures on the wall.

Things started to become clear now; I think…

So, there was no ghost me, no Mia, no Troy, no Edwin, no end of the world, _no Elizabeth_. It was all a dream? It felt so real. The pain, the suffering, the rip through time; it all felt so real... But it was a dream.

This new realization had time to sink in as I got ready for school. Did Edward say it was my birthday? My 18th… No! Not again…

…

After breakfast Edward grabbing my jacket and placed it around my shoulders. Gathering my backpack he led me to the door.

Knock… Knock… Knock…

Someone was at my door. Who would be visiting this early? Edward was quick to open the door and to my surprise, I recognized two similar looking boys that stood in front of us.

"Hi, we're your new neighbors." He looked down the street, "Well, sort of. My name's Troy and this is my _younger_ brother Edwin."

The other boy glared at the one that was talking. "By two minutes. Get over it already!"

A huge smile grew on my face. I know why that sounds familiar. I moved out of Edward's arms quickly and hugged the boys tightly. "I'm so happy to see you two again." I squealed excitedly then released them to have a closer look.

"Um… Bella… do you know them?" Edward asked.

I laughed. "Don't be silly Edward, of course I do. I told you about them…"

"I don't recall that conversation." He said raising his brows. Troy and Edwin looked shocked as well.

Smiling at them again I asked, "Don't you remember me? I was the ghost that haunted you."

Edward put his hand on my forehead to check if I had a fever or some other brain damage. I pushed it away.

"Um… sorry ma'am. I don't think we've ever met before." Edwin said.

Then it dawned on me. It _was_ just a dream…

_**The End**_

**(AN: So, what did you think of that ending. I told you you wouldn't want to miss it. Please Review. I would appreciate all feed back now that I'm FINNISHED!!**

**I love you guy's soooooooo much as I have said many times before. Make love not war… and dance instead of sitting on you butt…haha… Tootles!)**


	31. Top 8

**AN:**

**For those of you who are looking for a good Twilight story to read; these are my top eight favorites… most of them are really different but amazing… I hope you give one or two of them a shot… (For the Links if you put 'fanfiction . net' before each code they sould work...)**

* * *

Setting Sun » by: Irish Froggy

Edward never came back, and Bella married Jake after he said he imprinted on her. What happens when he finds his real imprint? Not as cliché as it sounds. Major twist! Great story, please read!

_Complete - Twilight - Fiction Rated: T - English - Romance/Hurt/Comfort - Chapters: 34 - Words: 90,735 - Reviews: 1616 - Updated: 9-20-08 - Published: 4-27-08_

**Link:**

**/s/4223491/1/SettingSun**

* * *

My Miracle, My Angel » by: l'heure bleue

My name is Bella Swan, and I'm pregnant. My fiancé is overprotective, and won't even let me walk up the stairs alone. So what could possibly go wrong? Mood swings, cravings and name games, to name a few. — WINNER of 2 Twilight Awards! WRITTEN BEFORE BD!

_Complete – Twilight – Fiction Rated: T – English – Romance/Drama – Chapters: 35 – Words: 100,366 – Reviews: 2811 – Updated: 5-28-08 – Published: 3-22-08_

**Link:**

**/s/4148122/1/MyMiracleMyAngel**

* * *

Enslaved » by: Irish Froggy

All human. Edward is bought as a slave for a huge estate, where he meets Isabella, also a slave. The trouble is, someone else has their eyes on Bella. T for safety. Vamps come in later. FINAL CHAPTER UP!

_Complete - Twilight - Fiction Rated: T - English - Romance/General - Chapters: 33 - Words: 56,378 - Reviews: 1280 - Updated: 6-9-08 - Published: 2-21-08_

**Link:**

**/s/4087549/1/Enslaved**

* * *

Moving to 1600 Pennsylvania Avenue » by: FirstWarmSummerBreeze

A.H. Bella is German and lives in the most famous house in the world for six months. Suddenly she belongs to the rich and famous and hates her popular/player host brother Edward with a passion.What's the dark secret he is hiding?Will he change for her?

_Complete - Twilight - Fiction Rated: T - English - Romance/Drama - Chapters: 48 - Words: 152,202 - Reviews: 1554 - Updated: 8-20-08 - Published: 6-4-08_

**Link:**

**/s/4300757/1/Movingto1600PennsylvaniaAvenue**

* * *

The Adventures of Emmett and Rosalie » by: Artsy215

This began as one-shots of Emmett and Rosalie's life together about how they met, but it's a full story now, lol. This is in my words as I see it, but I tried to keep it as accurate to the books as possible. Please review? Reviews are my fav ;

Twilight - Fiction Rated: T - English - Drama/Adventure - Chapters: 41 - Words: 99,760 - Reviews: 218 - Updated: 6-9-08 - Published: 5-2-08

**Link: **

**/s/4232259/1/TheAdventuresofEmmettandRosalie**

* * *

Welcome to Drama Academy » by: twilightluver001

All the girls in East Coast Academy wanted one thing- the king, the playboy of the school, EDWARD CULLEN. What happens when the beautiful Isabella arrives and Edward is determined to make her his? Will she fall for the playboy? All HUMAN.

_Complete - Twilight - Fiction Rated: T - English - Romance/Drama - Chapters: 45 - Words: 11,070 - Reviews: 10435 - Updated: 8-31-08 - Published: 12-31-07_

**Link:**

**/s/3982732/1/WelcometoDramaAcademy**

* * *

When life gives you love, an imprinting story » by: deadlybeautiful

Jade is the daughter of Sam and Emily and has grown up with the Pack. After a terrifing encounter with a thirsty vampire she starts to change. Becoming a werewolf dosen't bother her at all, but falling in love with her best friend is different. Embry&Jade

_Complete - Twilight - Fiction Rated: T - English - Romance/Angst - Chapters: 21 - Words: 54,104 - Reviews: 235 - Updated: 8-29-08 - Published: 4-29-08_

**Link:**

**/s/4227016/1/Whenlifegivesyouloveanimprintingstory**

* * *

Killing Loneliness » by: KrystalCullen

Bella is a 16 year-old locked up in an asylum. She feels nothing, and wants nothing. But will that all change when she meets Edward Cullen, the golden eyed vampire? RATED M FOR FUTURE LEMONS AND THERE MIGHT BE SOME LANGUAGE, THIS IS THE REWRITTEN VERSION!

_Complete - Twilight - Fiction Rated: M - English - Romance - Chapters: 26 - Words: 47,137 - Reviews: 455 - Updated: 9-13-08 - Published: 8-12-08_

**Link:**

**/s/4468873/1/KillingLoneliness**

* * *

**Once again, these are **_**my**_** favorite fan fictions… I hope you enjoy them…**

**And thank you all, once again for reading my fan fiction 'Love Never Dies'…**

**Love:**

**Dance or die**


End file.
